Vampire Karma
by VikingGirl74
Summary: Takes place before the last book and inspired by Magic Mike. How can Eric get his wealth back after the body of a werewolf is found in his flower bed? Call in some friends to help of course! Ex stripper/ ex Fangtasia waitress Belinda Jean Harrison has just the right idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Sookie's POV**

Sam had been thanking me ten times over all day at work. I think that if he could, he would've given me full ownership of the bar. I don't want that, I'm just grateful to have him alive and well. What I'm not grateful for is the way my vampire honey has been avoiding me lately. I know I pissed in his blood by saving my good friend's life by using the cluivel dor. He's just going to have to get over it and find another way to be rid of that contract between his maker and the Queen of Oklahoma. She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care but if my vampire husband truly loves me, he will find a way to end it. I've been through this whole ball of wax before with my ex-vampire honey, Bill Compton. Sometimes being around the undead is more drama than what it's worth with the whole, 'I must listen to my maker' bullshit, even if said maker has met the final death. If he really loves me, he'll find a way.

I pull open the mailbox at the end of my drive like I do every day after work. Bills, T.V. Guide, junk mail and a large brown envelope addressed to me in what looks like Pam's impeccable handwriting. Hmmmm, wonder what this could be? I open it up and find a glossy black and red flyer with Fangtasia emblazoned at the top. I also find a note from Pam written on Fangtasia letterhead.

Dearest Sookie,

I am giving you a personal invite to the first ever Fangtasia Ladies Night. The bar hasn't been doing so well with all the bad publicity Eric has been getting lately. Come as my guest and enjoy the sights. It'll be a night to remember!

Pam

I take another look at the flyer. Food, two free drinks and exotic male dancers, oh my! Twenty dollar cover charge at the door! A little pricy if you ask me to have some strange guy gyrating on your lap and then you have to have the bills to stuff down said guy's G-string. Did it once and realized it's not for me. That was when Hooligans was open and running. Now the building sits empty.

I throw the mail of the kitchen table, ready to shower the smell of stale beer and grease off of me when my phone rings. It's Tara. I haven't talked to Tara since my birthday party. She has been a busy mom of twins so it is always nice hearing from her.

"Sookie, you are not going to believe this. You sitting?" Tara says all excitable.

"What is it? You expecting triplets this time," I joked.

"Oh dear Lord no! JB just got offered a second job," Tara proceeds to tell me. "You sitting?"

I slid my butt down on one of my kitchen chairs. I was curious what all the fuss is about. Tara is usually not the jumpy sort, what with growing up with alcoholic parents and digging her way out of nothing. Tara is the toughest chick I know and my best friend since grade school.

"I'm sitting," I tell her as I glance at the Sonic coupons that came with my mail. "JB found another job, that's great," I then tell Tara. Tara's hubby JB took a second job stripping at my fairy cousin Claude Crane's club in Monroe. He ended up losing that job under mysterious circumstances that JB could never explain. I knew the true reason. My no good cousin double crossed me and got sent back to Faery to be punished, as well as my great-grandfather's decision to shut Faery off from this dimension for good, leaving Hooligan's sitting abandoned thus leaving JB without his well-paying stripper job. Tara and JB has been trying to make ends meet since.

"Yeah, about that," Tara all the sudden sounds deflated. "It's at Fangtasia. Why would your boyfriend hire a human to strip?"

"Fangtasia! What the f-!" I caught myself before I had to get out the Ivory soap to wash the nasty word out of my mouth.

"My thoughts exactly. He got the call the other night from your good buddy Pam," Tara did not sound happy, at all.

"I have nothing to do with this," I went on the defensive. "Pam just sent me the flyer to-day. I don't know what my vamp buddies are up to?"

"Well, he took the job against my wishes. I'm not happy. Sookie, I'm not stupid, I know Fangastia is a dangerous place. I was just wondering," Tara paused.

"If I get Eric's word that nothing bad will happen to JB. I don't know Tara, Eric and I haven't really been on speaking terms lately," I tell my best friend the truth. I haven't talked to my vampire honey since that night with the Long Tooth Pack. "Tell you what. If you can swing it with Maxine Fortenberry to watch the twins, we can have a girl's night out, just you and me. Nobody has to know where we're going. We can go to Fangtasia and make sure JB is safe." There is no need to drag Holly or Kennedy along, besides Holly prefers to stay as far away from Weres and vamps as much as possible after the whole Hollow Stonebrooke incident a.k.a. The Witch War.

"I'll see if I can do that. I don't like JB going alone to that place. Nothing against your friends and all, it's just that I've heard stories," Tara tells me something I haven't heard before. Fangtasia has a reputation of being a rough place but I like to think of it as Disneyland for vampires.

"Look, there's no point in dragging Kennedy and Holly along. They'd be just as rowdy as the crowd," I said to reinforce my point that I didn't want to drag anymore of my friends into this. "Show starts around ten, pick you up around eight. We can get something to eat on the way there."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Sookie, thanks for doing this for me. Be honest, I'm not really in the mood for strippers after Hooligans. I just want to see JB strut his stuff and get the hell out of there," Tara tells me. It doesn't take a telepath to know just how unhappy Tara is about the situation. Maybe I'll call Pam and give her a heads up in case she reserved a special table for me?

I sort through my miniscule closet deciding what I should wear. I found a pretty red sundress that I haven't worn in a while. Practical yet sexy with the low plunging halter top and full skirt. It looked sort of like the one I wore the night I first met my vampire honey. Ironically, I was on a date with my ex-vampire honey, Bill Compton. I still had the red fuck me heals that went great with the dress and simple black wallet that I stow away in one of the hidden pockets. I don't like carrying a purse to something as rowdy as ladies night. I'm sure ladies night at Fangtasia will be doubly rowdy with the vampires mingling in with the humans.

I pick up Tara since I can practically drive to Fangstasia blindfolded. Tara is dressed in a nice top with a pair of jeans. She is very self-conscious of her post baby body. She looks really nice and ready for a girl's night out. More like spy on JB and make sure he's okay which is what I was getting from her thoughts. Tara doesn't like that JB enjoys showing his body to a bunch of strange women much less get paid for it. She is even subconsciously cursing me on the drive to Shreveport for having a much better body than her. Yep, Tara is fighting a lot of post baby issues like all new mothers do I suppose.

We pull into the parking lot of Fangtasia where the white paint has been cleaned off the front of the building and where some Fellowship members are protesting across the parking lot. Funny that all the picketers seemed to be men? I did not see one woman in the whole group. The Fellowship of the Sun church is still going strong despite the fact the church's founders have been either missing or killed under questionable circumstances. Seems vampire haters have been coming out of the woodwork since the body was found in Eric's flower bed. Under city ordinances the picketers cannot step foot on Fangtasia property so they all stay a safe distance across the parking lot. It also helps that a few vamps are patrolling the parking lot. Maxwell Lee doesn't seem too happy as he gives me a small nod.

Fangtasia seems packed to the gills tonight as a long line of horny women flows out the door. Some are hooting and hollering ready to get inside. The flyer promises a special guest stripper from Europe and these women are ready to check out the fresh foreign talent. Some of the faces I remember from Ladies Only Night at Hooligans. No doubt they are here to get their fix since Hooligans shut down under mysterious circumstances. Just yesterday I saw it under the foreclosure listings in the Bon Temps paper.

Pam comes out to greet Tara and me personally. She is dressed in her usual work clothes of Fangtasia Goth. In reality Pamela Ravenscroft dresses more like a soccer mom. She loaths wearing the lacey black Mortica Addams getup she's is wearing now. I can't read her mind but I can see it written all over her face.

"Sookie! You look delicious tonight," Pam says as she kisses my cheek. She completely ignores Tara which really doesn't bother Tara all that much. Tara is not a big fan of my vamp buddies. "I have a special table reserved for you and your friend. Eric is so happy with the turnout tonight. We are going to have to turn some of the customers away. We haven't had to do that in quite a while. The main attraction is quite divine. He was trained by the famous stripper, Ms. Poppy Cherry," Pam rambles on. Pam is not one much for sharing much less appearing excited, tonight she is both. Something strange is definitely in the air.

Pam escorts us to a table at the front of the stage in almost the same spot Victor Madden was taken down. The thought made me shudder but there really is something in the air around us. Something much more magical and powerful than anything I've ever experienced before. It makes the fairy side of me take notice.

"Eric would like it if you stay after the show. He has someone very important he would like you to meet," Pam tells me. I look over at Tara after we've sat down.

"It's okay Sook, I'll just hitch a ride home with JB after his set," Tara tells me. "I don't plan on staying here any longer than I have to."

"You sure?" I ask already knowing the answer. Pam gives me an exaggerated pout as if to say boo-hoo look at Tara the party pooper.

"I'm sure," Tara responds.

"You're going to miss quite the show bloodbag," Pam says with her best snarkiness as she glides away. Tara has been extremely uncomfortable since the moment I picked her up. We didn't have much to say to each other. Tara's only thoughts are of JB and his safety. I can't say as I blame her.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Pam standing on some steps leading up to the stage. She appears to be talking to a human woman with curly red hair and a cane. It takes me a bit to recognize the woman. Her eyes light up behind her glasses as she talks to Pam with a smile on her face. She has on a cream colored tunic with a blue flower print and boot cut jeans. She's not dressed like the usual Fangtasia crowd but once upon a time she did. That was before she met the Were witch Hollow Stonebrooke who caused her to have a terrible accident. The cane is proof she never fully recovered as I recognize the woman as one of Eric's waitresses from long ago, Belinda. The one I found still alive that fateful day I paid Fangtasia a visit during the daytime.

Pam stands aside and actually helps her up the steps as she hobbles along with her cane. Funny thing is Pam didn't seem to mind. Maybe Pam has changed after that tragic relationship with Miriam? I guess stranger things have happened?

Pam escorts Belinda behind the curtains to the backstage area. This made me curious but I didn't want to leave Tara all by her lonesome.

"You mind if I go powder my nose real quick?" I ask Tara. Be honest, I didn't want to watch JB do a repeat performance of his act he used to do at Hooligans but I wasn't going to tell Tara that.

"Sure," Tara reluctantly tells me. I promised her that I won't be long. I understood Tara's uncomfortable thoughts about being in Fangtasia considering she's never been before.

I make sure nobody spots me going behind the stage curtains. I wasn't interested in the talent as much as I'm wondering about Eric's former waitress. I see her standing in the dim backstage lights with her cane leaning against the wall and her arms wrapped around the neck of a six foot tall cool glass of Cajun swamp water. Unlike Rene, this guy is the real deal. He is dressed in animal pelts like an old fashioned fur trader. He looks down at the red head with a gentle gaze as he runs his fingers through her hair before both their lips meet in a passionate kiss. His thoughts are fuzzy like that of a shifter or Were but he wasn't quite like both. Belinda's thoughts were going a mile a minute. She is thinking of how lucky she is and that she can get a private show anytime she wants. Then her thoughts shifted to how this man saved her life from becoming a junkie again and how much she truly and honestly loves him.

"Does Eric know you're here?" a deep southern voice makes me jump. I turn around to see that it is my ex-vampire honey Bill Compton. He gives me a smile as I take in the fact that he is wearing a terry white robe with a Confederate soldier hat. The hat isn't authentic; it looks too costumy to be the real deal.

"What are you doing here?" I ask instead of answering.

"Eric has me working. None of the Weres are available because of the full moon so he had me fill in."

"You're going to be stripping?" I ask in surprise.

"Appears so. Pam wanted to but Eric told her no. He needed another male stripper, so I got the job." I couldn't help but laugh. Cool, calm, straight laced Bill Compton is going to parade his goods around on stage? This is going to be something to see.

"Personal Trainer, you're needed," I heard Pam say from the other side of the curtain.

"Hey Sookie," JB says as he runs past me in his breakaway track suit and sweat bands. JB must've thought nothing of me being backstage with a bunch of oily men. I don't know if I would call the one with the teased blond hair a man. In fact he looks a little too slight to be stripping but then again Bill wasn't the most buff either. Bleachy gives me a wink as he lights his cigarette. He has sharp features and very sharp teeth. He is also wearing a silky Dracula cape and an obvious cod piece.

"Never seen a bloody goblin before love?" says Bleachy with the two tone gaze and English accent. He must be the foreign talent. Not much if you ask me. I hope Eric is offering refunds. Pam stands right in front of the goblin before I know it. She glares at Bleachy as she takes the lit cigarette and crumples it up in her bare hand. The goblin just shrugs like nothing happened.

"I told you no smoking backstage you stupid goblin," Pam growls. Bleachy rolls his eyes and puffs up his eighties rock star hair. He seems to be enjoying his costume. "You're on after The Confederate. Don't screw up, you got me Goblin King." Pam rolls her eyes as she glides away.

The magic is extremely strong and it only got stronger when I spy strange pink swirls of smoke. An odd little creature appears out of thin air. It is a woman as small as Doctor Amy Ludwig. She is barely five feet tall if even that and to the untrained eye looks like an ordinary high school girl but I know this is no child. She has unusually large pale blue eyes with dark lashes and fine white hair hidden underneath a black knit hat with cat ears.

"Oops! I'm sorry, I almost teleported right where you're standing. Forgive me," said the little hurried supe. She looks up at me with recognition. "Oh my! You're Eric's Sookie! My, you're even more beautiful in person. I'm Eric's friend Augustine Spark. You can call me Auggie," the little creature says as she takes my hand and gives it a shake. Not quite sure what to make of her because most supes never greet you in such a fashion. Maybe this is who Eric wants me to meet? She smiles up at me with razor sharp teeth. She has an almost fae vibe to her but she sort of reminds me of Dyanthia in a way. Maybe it's the flamboyant way she's dressed, red and black stripped tights under an oversized sweater with red hearts and a matching stripped tee underneath.

"Pleased to meet you," I say returning her shake and giving her some southern hospitality.

"Oh my! I'm sorry but I'm in kind of a hurry. Has the show started yet?" she asks me.

"First act is on right now," I say to her relief.

"Good, I'm not here for that one. Tell me, have you seen a woman about five foot eightish hanging around here. Dark blond hair with kind of a Katherine Hep… I mean Cate Blanchet sort of look. You kids probably don't know who Katherine Hepburn is anymore. Great actress," the little creature rambles on. I can't help but smile even though I can't help her.

"No, I haven't seen anybody that looks like that back here. By the way, loved her in Little Women," I say and Auggie smiles.

"Oh good, she must be out front then. I'll catch you around Sookie Stackhouse. Oh yeah, try watching Bringing Up Baby or The Philadelphia Story. Very good movies and Carrey Grant is to die for!" Auggie says as she skips away. I swear that is exactly what she did, skipped like a little girl.

"Huntsman! You're on in ten!" Pam yells.

I spot the Cajun handing Belinda her cane and giving her one last peck. "Break a leg!" she tells the man dressed in fur. He smiles. "Save some for me," Belinda then tells him as she gently slaps his exposed butt cheek. 

"You know I will, 'Lindy," said that cool Cajun accent. He pecks her cheek and gives her a playful grin before heading to the direction JB is coming from. Pam announces JB as the women out front go crazy. JB is walking to his dressing area in nothing but a navy blue G-String full of bills. He figured I was here because of Eric.

"I'm taking Tara home with me. I think she's had enough," JB tells me. "I know you probably want to hang around."

"Eric wants me to," I said and JB just went about his business of counting his booty so to speak. "Never made this much at Hooligans. Let me know if your man decides to do this again. Tara will be happy to see this," JB then said. In JB's mind this is his contribution. He doesn't feel like much of a man because Tara is the main breadwinner. To JB this made him feel like more like a man. JB wasn't what you would call a smart man but he is sure growing up fast since the twins were born.

"I'll tell Tara you got hung up with something," JB said with a wink as he put on his track suit and made an exit towards the back. He got on his cell to call Tara and tell her to meet him at the car. JB wasn't about to make a repeat appearance tonight with this rowdy crowd that only seemed to get rowdier with the next act.

Belinda smiles when our eyes met. She looks much healthier than I remembered her to be. Her blue eyes seem to sparkle despite the fact she is wearing glasses. She seems natural and comfortable despite her bad legs requires her to walk with a cane that looks to be specially made for her with a wolf's head and vining flowers. She always seemed to have a nice smile but tonight it looks radiant in the dim light.

"Hello Sookie, remember me? I forgot to thank you for calling that ambulance. It's a shame about Ginger," Belinda says as she leans her weight against the ornately carved cane. I'm surprised she didn't take vampire's blood like the other fangbangers; she could've healed herself as good as new. I should know.

"Belinda?" I say as if still unsure of her name.

"The one and only. As you know, my waitressing career is dead. Eric can't quite have a lame waitress serving drinks," she says with a whip smart tongue. Out of all the girls Eric has working for him; Belinda seemed to be the only one with any sense. I never really made it habit of getting to know any of them but Belinda made a small impression on me that night Eric had to stake Longshadow. "How have you been?" she asks me as she holds out her hand to touch mine.

"I'm fine," I said as I let her take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I decided to let my shields down and realize that there is a brick wall blocking her thoughts. I have never had a human being do that to me before. I look for cracks and what I could see makes me want to smile. Tall dark gangly teenage boy and a precious girl who looks to be about ten. The boy looks oddly familiar but he has his mother's smile. The girl has her mother's eyes and dark blond hair. There seems to be something wrong with her that couldn't be seen unless you know the signs. She must've been autistic. I also get the reason Belinda refused vamp blood for her present condition. She's a recovering drug addict and taking vampire blood seems wrong to her.

"So you and my ex-boss? I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He sure beats that weenie Bill Compton if you ask me," Belinda says as she gives me a nudge and laughs at Bill's reaction to her comment that she's well aware his vampire hearing picked up. Pam looks over from the stage with a smirk. Bill lets out a growl but abruptly stops when we all hear a thick deep accented voice coming from the dressing room.

"Belinda, I need you for a moment. I'm not sure I can do this," said the deep sexy voice that sounds sort of like Eric's accent.

"The bloody main attraction is getting stage fright," said The Goblin King as he tries to sneak in another cigarette that Bill crushes this time. The goblin growls and rolls his eyes. "He doesn't want anyone else to see him. Just you Belinda."

"Here I go again. It's a good thing I know how to be a den mother," Belinda says and the goblin smirks like it is some sort of inside joke. For all I know it could be. I did see a strange windowless van in the parking lot advertising some sort of camp. It looked like one of those vans that doubles as a bus parked next to an old junky Volkswagen minibus with an ugly green paint job. I think it said something like Daddy Karma's Haven. Weird if you ask me.

"Mag, what's wrong sweetie," Belinda answers him in a gentle voice that sounds motherly. She leaves the door open a crack but I cannot make out who she is talking to. He is sitting in a chair with his back towards me and a closed circuit television in front of him with the action out front playing on the screen. The Huntsman sure has some moves.

"I don't like this plastic helmet or hammer. Father would be angry if he saw this pathetic weapon. Why can't I wear my own armor and carry a real hammer?" The voice sounds a bit upset. I make out Belinda's smile as she plays with the man's long dark locks. She is braiding small sections.

"Well Mag, Eric went to a lot of trouble to get you that helmet. You're only going to wear it tonight after that some lucky lady will have it for a trophy. I can't let you do that with your armor, now can I? As for the hammer, you could hurt someone really bad if it was the real Mjollnir. Besides I don't think your dad would appreciate it if you borrowed his hammer for a strip tease," Belinda tells the strange mystery supe. She pats his cheek after braiding one small braid and starts on the other side.

"If that's the case, Modi better not borrow his wedding dress," this only causes Belinda to laugh. "He said he was going to wear it so he could get in the bar to see me dance. Sometimes I wonder if he's Loki's son."

"I can't believe your dad ever cross-dressed. I bet it was something to see," Belinda says with a laugh.

"He had to. To save the Mjollnir and Freyja. Freyja had no intention of marrying Prymr and he had stolen father's hammer. It was the only way father could kill two birds with one stone. Although he wasn't too happy when Prudor wanted to marry that dwarf. His solution was a bit more practical for that one," the deep voiced man said and Belinda keeps laughing and shaking her head.

"You'll have to tell me some other time sweetie. I want to be there for Remy when he finishes. You'll do just fine. Just be your sweet little self," Belinda tells the man and kisses his cheek. From what I could make out, there was nothing little about this guy. Especially after I saw a bigger than average hand reach out and gently caress the red head's cheek. She gives him a gentle smile.

"I wish Brooke could be here to give me a good luck kiss," says the deep voice.

"You told her you wanted it to be a surprise. Besides you don't need any luck and she's already out there with Auggie ready to see your moves. I told Pam not to bother stopping her if she wants to get closer. I introduced her to the vampires earlier," Belinda tells the rather large mystery man.

"I hope Uncle V is okay with watching Izzy?" mystery man rumbles.

"They're just fine. The babies will leave Izzy alone and they can't get into his house without an invite. I left 'em with oodles of True Blood and some DVDs," Belinda tells him. Killer babies? The only killer babies I know of are recently turned vampires abandoned by their makers. "Besides, the new kids are really starting to show some self-control."

"What if Izzy has to use the bathroom? There is quite a walk back to the house," Mystery man seems very concerned for this Izzy.

"She'll be fine. Auggie told me that V has been carrying her back to the house if she needs anything. No baby troubles. I swear you worry about my kids more than I do," Belinda says, giving mystery man another one of those caring smiles. "Andy is out hunting in the woods with his girlfriend and Auggie said she would pop out of here as soon as your set is over. You have nothing to worry about," Belinda pats and holds the gigantic hand in both of hers as she leans against the chair.

"If I have nothing to worry about, can I at least get a good luck hug from my very good friend," mystery man says as he stands up and up out of his chair without hitting his head on the drop ceiling. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea, I have never in my life seen a man so big! His silhouette nearly blocks my view of a smiling Belinda looking up at him. She reaches her arms up as he bends down and easily picks her up off the ground. She laughs as he holds her.

"Magni Frost, you know I have to be the biggest sucker in the world when it comes to your hugs. Now get ready. There's not much time. Pam is going to be calling Compton out next, then Jareth and then the grand finale. Remember, clothes first, helmet last. Don't go too crazy with the arms. You're liable to knock somebody out. We want them to take all of you in before they get to see that beautiful face of yours. Also remember too, those women aren't like me and Brooke. We're used to looking at you and knowing who you truly are. They won't see that, they'll see you as sex on a stick," Belinda tells the wall of guy as he puts her gently back down.

"Tell me something I don't know. As long as Eric can keep his bar and his woman. That's all I care about. He's been good to you. That is the only reason I am helping. Without him, I would've never met you or my Brooke. This seems to be the only way I can help without breaking the rules," Mystery man tells her. This has me thinking. Has Eric found a way out of his maker's contract? Who is this very big and very powerful man? What kind of supe activity is Belinda involved in? This is a night of questions. While I'm at it, why is Bill Compton shaking his moneymaker for Eric?


	2. Chapter 2

**Belinda's POV**

Hard to believe my life has gone as far as it has in just five short years. It started with a simple job offer and ended up being so much more. I went from being two steps from the gutter to being den mother to a safe haven for the supernatural with the help of my retired werewolf hunter sweetie, Remy. We decided long ago that marriage is sort of overrated so we decided that the cohabitation thing works so much better for us. I have Eric Northman to thank for my good fortune even though I may never be able to walk the same again. I don't sweat it because I should have listened to my daughter that day but instead my stubborn mind and checkbook decided I had to go to work that day. That small misfortune sent my life in yet another direction, that and a twelve foot tall ancient teenager that I ended up taking in to help out some friends. That was only the start of Daddy Karma's Haven.

I know it sounds a lot like a nineteen sixties hippie commune but the name has a lot of meaning to me. Daddy for a man I lost that I had great respect and love for. No not my real father, I never really knew him. Daddy Joe was a man that meant the world to me and gave me some faith in men after I was beaten down by werewolves. He didn't pay me well when I worked at his restaurant but what he did give me was something all the money in the world couldn't buy. Friendship and family. Little did I know that he ended up being my man's for real Daddy.

Karma for a group of friends that I have lots of love for. Karma's Backbone is a headshop and occult store ran by a great group of supes. The owners are two half-sisters that looks wise have nothing in common but they both have hearts of gold all the same. Esmeralda Frost is an ancient Norse frost giantess and warrior while her half-sister Augustine Spark is a dainty little elf/fairy hybrid and part-time nanny. The half -sisters have a cavalcade of misfit supes that have also become a part of my life too. There is Jareth the gay goblin with a thing for David Bowie, Carrie the sarcastic shape-shifter, Harvey the made werewolf who happens to be a computer hacker, three very interesting witches and one of my best friends, Esmeralda's son and all around great guy, Magni Frost who also happens to be the son of Thor.

Haven is for the home Remy and I have made for us and my two kids. Andy is now a gangly six foot two fifteen year old and Izzy is still my little girl at age ten. Andy takes college prep courses even though he is only a freshman while Izzy now attends public school with her friends she has made there. Both my kids pull their weight for the business on top of being normal kids, as normal as a teenage werewolf and a psychic girl can be. Both of them help take care of the abandoned supes. Andy helps with homeschooling the teen vampires and during the day watches over the Were and shifter teens at the high school. Of course being a leader comes natural to my son. Izzy's job is to keep the rarer supes company, mainly our resident frost giant Uncle Vaftrudir who also acts as my part time sitter like he's doing tonight since my son is out hunting and my nanny wanted to see her nephew strut his stuff.

Tonight I am doing a favor for a friend with the help of my other friends. Ms. Poppy Cherry had to come out of retirement to teach the art of striptease to a bunch of supernatural men. I wasn't that great of a stripper but I did learn a few tricks. Luckily for me the goblin already insisted he has the moves but the insecure frost giant on the other hand is a whole other story. Mag is usually far from insecure. No, he's not the cocky sort but Mag does have a confidence to him. Tonight he's like a frightened little boy during a thunderstorm.

I hear him out as I braid his long silken black hair. Mag is the sweetest and kindest man I know but tonight I get a nervous vibe from him that I've never experienced from him before. Mag has adapted quite well to the modern world in the five years of our friendship. He has a naturally generous nature and never makes you feel small even though most everybody is compared to Mag's seven and half foot frame. He has a perfectly handsome face of sculpted cheekbones and a strong chin. His aquamarine gaze used to have a permanently sad look even when smiling until he met a healer by the name of Brooke Anderson. She worked as a hospital janitor when he found her secret. She was healing a sick little boy in the room next to mine when Mag spied on her. Mag caught her before she hit the floor. Being a healer can be dangerous and doubly so when working around sick people. Mag's Mom and his Aunt Auggie took an instant shine to Brooke and hired her into the Karma's Backbone family. Brooke keeps the store tidy while her honey makes sure the shelves are stocked. We're just a supernatural Brady Bunch.

My legs haven't been the same since the witch's curse. Of course I could always take the easy route when it comes to healing. I declined Eric's offer of vampire blood. Partially because I'm a drug addict and partially because I know I can heal on my own even though it will take much longer. I was never one to take the easy way. I do therapy regularly. The cane is a major improvement considering I was trapped in a wheelchair for the longest time. Mag and Remy gifted me this cane after seeing the generic aluminum one the therapist gave me. They both worked long and hard on the carvings. The wolf's head represents my werewolf son. The vining flowers represent my daughter's psychic thoughts. There is also a silver tip that was Remy's idea as well as the hidden knife in the handle. Just because I'm handicapped doesn't mean I can't fight. In fact, my inability has made me stronger.

I keep my mental walls up. This is a little trick Auggie taught me after she could feel my annoyance from her poking around my thoughts. Don't get me wrong, Auggie is a great friend and all but I do like to keep some things to myself. Like that time Eric brought in a telepath to see who was stealing from the till. I'm glad Auggie showed me her little tricks. Just a simple brick wall is all it takes. That wall has really come in useful tonight since I can see the said blond telepath peeking through the door. Her curious reflection showing in the mirror as Mag gives me a playful wink.

I kiss Mag's cheek and he whispers in my ear," Is that Eric's woman? She is quite lovely." I nod and smile while I pat his stubbly cheek. That's one thing about giants that the fairytales get all wrong. It's true they are big but after that the lines start to blur. There are no magic beanstalks or bad hygiene and greed. I find my gigantic friends to be the most caring and generous people I know. Also they are easy on the eyes unlike the pictures that depict them. Mag for example puts every man I know to shame as far as his looks go except for my hunter but that's my personal opinion. His sweet nature is just the icing on an already big old piece of cake. Brooke is a very lucky girl to have him.

I feel my knees give out as I lean against the large chair Eric had made special for his god. Mag knows I have too much pride to show weakness and so he caresses my cheek in an effort to give me some extra support without it seeming obvious. He gives me those sad eyes that speaks volumes. Mag never likes seeing me like this. He even went as far as testing his grandfather's goodwill and seeing if the old man would let Freya use a little Asgardian magic on my legs but Odin was very firm with his decision to never help another mortal again. I wonder what the father of all Norse gods thinks of his grandson dating a very mortal human woman. Probably not much of a shocker since the women of Asgard never gave Mag so much as a second glance. They were afraid of his size and frost giants are sort of considered the enemy would be my only guess.

"Belinda," Mag whispers my name as I grab his hand in both of mine. "I wish I could help you. You are in so much pain and I feel helpless. You are my friend and I can't fix you." The shimmer of ice drips down his cheek and his hand felt cold. There is one thing I know that will make us both feel better and Mag read my mind when a small smile touches his lips. He learns fast when it came to putting on a show for our spy. That's when he makes his request for a good luck hug. Who am I to argue being on the receiving end of Mag's loving embrace? He is the only man other than Remy and my werewolf son that is allowed to pick me up off the ground without permission. I consider the half god the brother I've never had.

I smile when I see Sookie's eyes widen at the sight of the massive mountain of man. Mag makes Eric and Alcide look like runts in comparison. Unlike a very tall human, Mag's is very proportionate to his size. He not bulky but he's very built with muscle in all the right places. It's a shame he has to wear this cheap imitation Viking costume made of pleather and synthetic fur because the real deal costume only enhances his looks. He wore his real Viking clothes one year at a Halloween party for the preserve. Mag complains the furry G-String makes him itch and the low slung brown pleather break away pants are way too sweaty. He solves this problem by using his frost magic to regulate his body temp.

There is one advantage gods have over other immortals like vampires, they can do whatever they want like walk in the sun and eat a full blown feast without any implications whatsoever. The only way a god can truly die is by being forgotten. As long as Norse Mythology is being taught somewhere Mag will never have to worry about that. I won't ever worship him like the Vikings did so long ago but I will never forget him for as long as I live. To me he is a friend, not a god.

"She is quite beautiful. Eric deserves such beauty," Mag whispers in my ear.

"The other one isn't so bad to look at either but she's a bit of an opportunist from what Pam has told me. She likes Sookie and thinks she is a much better fit for her maker," I whisper back as I take in the wintery ocean scent that is Mag. He's also a handy friend to have around like when the air conditioning bust in the middle of a heat wave. I had to have him stay over once when that happened, his uncle is way too big for our old farmhouse. I'm also lucky to have him as a neighbor too. He moved into the farm next to Remy's doubling the size of our little supe preserve. He still stocks shelves at his Mom's store as a part time gig plus he also acts as counselor, handy man, and occasionally when we have a really bad case, bouncer. No vamp or wolf in their right mind would tangle with a god.

"I like this one. Can I meet her?" he whispers in my ear.

"Put the helmet and robe on first. We don't want any sneak peeks," I said as I grab the cheap plastic helmet that's a replica of his real helmet. The helmet obscures most of Mag's gorgeous face except for that winning smile and his piercing eyes. The robe made of cheap faux fur pelts gives Mag a bulky look that hides his perfectly flawless well sculpted body. These women are in for quite a treat.

Mag takes my hand into his. The giant is still nervous as he lets out a frosty sigh. Mag has a hard time controlling his frost magic when he is either upset or nervous. "I want to catch Remy as he comes off the stage," I then tell him and Mag smiles as he trails me out of the room. He has to duck when he reaches the door and the ceilings are a little on the low side back here so Mag has to be extra careful.

I nearly run into Sookie as she tries to act casual. "I was hoping to see Eric back here. Have you seen him?" she tells me. Truth is I haven't. Pam told me he is in his office and didn't want any interruptions so I didn't push the issue. That was when we arrived earlier and I still haven't seen him since. I wonder if he is dealing with vampire business again. He is always quick to make an appearance whenever he knows Mag is with us but this time it didn't happen.

"No but I'm sure he'll come out of his dungeon soon. The smell of money is in the air," this causes Sookie to smile. She knows Eric all too well. I feel Mag's cold hand around my own as he gives me a gentle squeeze. "My bad, Sookie I want you to meet a very special friend of mine. I think Eric was going to introduce you but since you're back here and all, I might as well do it. This is my very good friend, Magni Frost. He's the European talent and the main attraction," I say as Mag reluctantly lets go of my hand. He's afraid my knees are going give out again and wants to make sure I have enough support. I nod to the cane in my hand and Mag gives me a small smile from underneath his helmet.

"Please to meet you Mr. Frost," Sookie says as Mag gently reaches for her hand and slightly slouches. Mag has habit of doing this every time he meets somebody new. He never wants to appear intimidating although as much as the big sweetie tries he always seems to fail, just as I'm sure he's doing now considering the bulky fake fur robe isn't helping his cause any.

"Sookie, you may call me Mag. The pleasure is mine," Mag says in that wonderfully thick voice of his. He gently cradles Sookie's hand and plants a light kiss on it as she's visibly shaking in her shoes. Mag still lives in the Viking age some times and he still likes to introduce himself in an old world way especially when it comes to women.

"Confederate Bill, you're on in five," Pam shouts over the music as Bill put on his cheap costume coat and grabs his plastic rifle and saber. I'm sure Bill, just like Mag looks much more handsome in the real deal. I'd never seen Bill in his Confederate uniform like I have Mag in his Viking garb. Usually the local vamps have their own Halloween parties to attend and I have a hunch it's not the kind of party I would be interested in. Remy and I still get donations from the prominent Shreveport vamps all the same.

I reach up under Mag's helmet and pat his cheek. "I need to be the first real woman Remy sees after dealing with those banshees out there. I'll be right back as soon as we get some clothes on him," I tell my giant friend. Patting his cheek is a thing I have a habit of doing since Mag reminds me of a big gentle pony. Gentle is the best way to describe Mag considering the big lug is capable of punching a hole in the Hover Damn without so much as breaking a sweat. Vampires and werewolves are strong but not in the same league as a half-god like Magni Frost.

"Sookie, you should get out front. This is really something you got to see to believe," Pam says with a smirk, no doubt referring to Bill's portion of the show. Surprisingly Bill Compton turned out to be my best student. He's a very quick learner and some of the slinkier moves come easy to him. Jareth on the other hand I'm sort of interested in because he declined my training all together. I'll watch his routine at a safe distance in Mag's dressing room.

My phone vibrates in my pocket and to my relief it's not the giant watching my daughter instead its Mag's mom Esmeralda. "Hey Essie," I answer.

"Belinda, how's my boy doing? He's not getting cold feet, is he?" the humorous giantess asks in that naturally seductive voice of hers. She could make something as casual as asking about the weather sound sexy. Most men would be shaking in their shoes if they happen to meet the true owner of that voice, a nine and half foot tall Norse frost giantess. Yep, Mag's mommy is much bigger than him which is why Eric gave permission to Esmeralda's assistant Harvey to hack into the cameras here at Fangtasia just for the occasion. Esmeralda is probably sitting in her office right now watching the show on her computer monitor.

"He's being a big diva. He hates his costume and he is constantly whining," I sarcastically say and Esmeralda laughs. "No, he's doing just fine. Having a little performance anxiety is all. I think he needs a kiss from his mommy," I then tell her and she laughs some more. Esmeralda has a wonderful sense of humor which is one of the reasons I like her so much. She rarely gets to leave her apartment due to the fact she's a giantess but when she does it's usually to the preserve. Essie also does her best to keep up with the times despite the fact that she is very ancient.

"I wish I could help you out with that but I must say… that hunter of yours sure knows how to move. I'm watching him right now. Mmmm-mmmmm! I have a nice crisp bill for the next time I see him," she laughs.

"I can take your credit card number right now if that would be easier," I jokingly tell her.

"I wish Mr. Big Hammer could move like that. Maybe I wouldn't get so bored. It seems it's all about him," she says with a playful yawn.

"Essie! You shouldn't talk about Thor like that! Besides I thought he's a god," I playfully scold back.

"Not always where it matters," I swear I could see that playful wink as she sits at her desk talking into her homemade wooden speaker phone. That was another thing about Esmeralda, her real name is Jarnsaxa and her lover really is a god, the god of thunder Thor. Lately the two have mended fences but theirs is usually a tumultuous relationship. How do I know this? The last time I saw Essie she had been wearing her very ancient Thor's hammer pendant. Mag told me that that's a sign his Mom and Dad are getting along. I always wondered what Thor's wife Sif thought of her husband's other woman. Must be a very open relationship from what I can figure.

"Well I get a private show every night I want it," I tell her.

"Okay, I'm officially jealous of a tiny human. Consider yourself honored. That has never happened before," Essie jokes back.

"Oh I'm honored but if it helps any, I'll have Remy swing on by to collect his bill personally," I say as I look out to the stage to see my sweetie shaking that delicious bootie of his. All he is wearing is his little furry G-String and furry hat. Originally his wasn't going to be a solo act. Alcide was going to join him as the two were going to do this predator/prey thing but dumb me forgot to check the moon cycles and this was the only night Eric said he could do it. Remy seems to be holding his own, especially when Auggie crawls up onto the stage with a five between her very sharp teeth. He pulls the string from his hip and lets her slide it on in. Auggie gives him a smile and a wink as she slinks back to her table which happens to be the same one Sookie occupied earlier. Sookie's friend must've left after her hubby shook his stuff. Can't say as I blame the girl.

"Belinda," the gentle rumble brought me back to the backstage area. Mag delicately put his hand on my shoulder. "Sookie went back out front. She seemed frightened of me." I made out Mag's hurt gaze from underneath that ridiculous plastic helmet.

"Belinda, you still there," said the voice coming from my phone. I reach up and pat Mag's hand.

"I'm here Essie," I say and Mag's hurt look seems to lessen some. "Mag's here too. He just had a moment with Eric's woman. You want to talk to him?" Moments are code for Mag scared another tiny human and got his feelings hurt. If it isn't the lustful stares it's usually frightened ones he gets. It happens quite a bit for Mag and every time it happens, it hurts all the same for him. Mag is trying his best to blend in but it's hard when you're head and shoulders above everybody else.

"Put him on. Momma needs to give her boy a pep talk anyways. Thanks for the heads up. I'm grateful you and Remy keep an eye on him for me," Esmeralda tells me. That's another thing I like about Essie, she's a good and caring mother. Even though Essie and Mag are as old as time, the two still love each other like a mother and a son would. Essie still has to do damage control whenever her boy is down. I say my goodbyes and hand my cell over to Mag. Mag's smile widens at the sound of his mother's voice. Mag may be a Viking god but he's a momma's boy at heart. Mag starts talking in his native tongue of Old Norse. He gently pats my shoulder again and gives me a smile.

Remy comes running off the stage all oily and sweaty from his little act. Geez, he needs a shower something awful. If there's one thing I don't miss about stripping, it's the oil and that dirty feeling you get after preforming. You know, from strange hands pawing at you. Once upon a time it was one of the things I did to pay the bills besides working at Daddy Joe's restaurant. I like that I only have one job now, keeping supes in line at the supernatural preserve. It's a very tiring yet rewarding job.

"I have newfound respect for you 'Lindy. How'd you do it all those years?" Remy says as he is careful not to rub his oily body all over me. I hand him a robe that he gladly puts on and I give him a hug.

"I had two very good reasons for doing it. At least you only get to do it for one night. It's a shame Eric has to go so low to bring in the patrons but sadly it seems to be working. Did you see those Fellowship women in the crowd? Good Christians my freckly ass! Those biddies were practically molesting you," I say and Remy gives me that smile that melts my insides every time. It's been five years since I've hooked up with my honey and everyday still seems new. Words can't really describe what it's like being with Remy other than I love him more each and every day.

"I wouldn't compare those idiots to your freckly ass darlin'. You insult me and yourself by doing that 'cause unlike those fools I love your freckly ass and those biddies don't have a chance in hell because of that sweet little freckly ass," Remy says with a playful wink as he gently smacks my behind.

"I sure the hell's hope not. You're mine. I love you but I would love you more if you shower and put on some real clothes made of real material," I say as I lay my chin on his chest and I give my man a playful smile that has Mag shaking his head while he talks to his Mom.

"I think I might need a hose," Mag spoke loud enough for us to hear in plain English giving me that playful lopsided grin of his. Remy laughs as he holds me. Mag may seem like a lost little boy sometimes but others he can be as sharp as the end of a silver tipped arrow. He tells his mother he loves her in Old Norse, one of the few things I can actually understand. Learning a new language is hard, especially trying to learn two different ones at the same time, Old Norse and Cajun French. Yep, I have definitely been expanding my horizons in the past five years.

"I'm feeling a little dehydrated," Remy tells me. Mag grabs a plastic water bottle that is sitting on a table for the boys. No one made any attempt to put 'em on ice. Vampires! What do you expect? That's okay because we have our own cooler. Mag only has to hold the water for a moment as his eyes glow under the shadow of the cheap plastic helmet. He hands the bottle to Remy who then says, "Thanks buddy." Remy takes a swig of the cool icy water and pats Mag on the arm.

"You can use my shower too. There's enough room for two regular sized people," Mag says with a playful wink.

Eric Northman put it upon himself to build Mag a special dressing room here at the bar. Eric went out of his way to please one of his many deities. He even went as far as to offer Mag over half his business and the house I used to rent from him but Mag refused. Mag wanted to make his own way without any godly assistance or vampire assistance either. Mag worked hard at the family business until he earned enough to move out of the apartment he shared with a flamboyant goblin. Out of the blue, the farm next to ours went up for sale by some sort of real estate firm. The asking price was very low for the newly renovated house. It's strange to see a house with raised doors. Even the bathrooms and kitchen had been renovated for someone of Brobdingnagian proportions. I have a feeling a certain vampire had a hand in it but who am I to say? We do accept donations for our cause, maybe it was Eric's way of giving to the preserve and to keep his god happy at the same time?

"Thanks big guy but I think I'm good. Remy needs to get that oil off of him," I say as I give Mag a playful punch in the arm. It's nice to see the big lug is in better spirits after his moment with Sookie but I have a strong feeling it's still eating away at him. Mag may be an ancient Viking god but that doesn't mean he can't get his feelings hurt from time to time.

Remy takes my hand as we make our way to Mag's dressing room. Eric made sure his Viking god has every comfort imaginable even though the ceiling is still a little on the low side for Mag. There's a small refrigerator, microwave, coffee maker and large flat screen television that is now playing closed circuit video of the strip show. Remy helps me up on the large framed cushioned chair made to look like some sort of Viking throne. I was surprised Eric didn't have a golden crown for Mag too. I give Remy a quick kiss before he disappears into the oversized bathroom. I make myself comfortable on Mag's special chair as I sit and watch Bill Compton strut his stuff.

Bill's routine was one of the hardest to come up with. I wanted to stay with the character of each man. JB and Remy were easy. Jareth and Mag were no brainers but Bill was a whole other ball of wax. It wasn't so much as coming up with a costume as it was the music without being disrespectful to his southern heritage. Remy and Modi stepped in and came up with an instrumental soundtrack that seemed to work, not that it mattered any. These women didn't care about the music or the costumes for that matter, all they want to see is what's under the costume. Bill's doing an excellent job of it as I watch Sookie's shocked face in the crowd as he strips down to his little gray G-String.

Remy comes out of the shower in nothing but a white towel displaying his many scars from the supernatural predators he has hunted over the years. He gives me that smile that makes the corner of his eyes wrinkle and kisses my cheek. He makes sure the door to Mag's dressing room is closed before his takes off his towel. I set out a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt for him as well as his belt and favorite pair of cowboy boots. Remy puts on his boxers as my eyes go away from the T.V. screen to Remy's beautiful backside. I still can't believe he's mine even after five years of looking at him.

"Essie wants an encore," I tell him. He turns around and smiles giving me a good look at the front part of him. He's in nothing but his jeans as he adjusts his silver belt buckle.

"Oh she does. Maybe we'll have to stop by the Backbone on the way home. I can give her a private show. I don't want to disappoint my fans now do I?" Remy says as he throws down a stack of bills into my lap. "I think we have enough here to get those windows for the bat house. Alcide told me he can get 'em at cost. The babies will like having a view of the outside. I'll have to get Andy to help me clean out the root cellar. They can stay there 'til we get 'em installed," Remy tells me. The bat house is the place we keep our vampire wards. There's the bat house for the vampires, the dog house is where the werewolves stay, the barn is Uncle V's place and we also have a place for the shifters and other much more rarer supes like the occasional elf or fairy that stayed behind after the portal to their world was closed off. The fae usually stay for only a night before moving on. The bat house is basically a windowless house with reinforced doors. When we built the place we didn't have enough funds for the special blinders and glass so Remy and I started a special fund for our vamp friends. We've been saving for a year now. We didn't feel it was right to hit Eric up after all the bad publicity he's had.

"That's wonderful! The babies will be so happy. Couple of 'em asked if they can get jobs. I still need to talk to Eric about that. I think they might be ready. I need to see if Pam can help find them nests too. Next we can save up for that pool and maybe install a bathroom in the barn. V had to carry Izzy to the house again. It would be so much easier on nights where Auggie has to leave. Randal thought it would be funny to try a taste of giant again. V had to throw him in the pit again," I tell my honey about the state of the preserve. Vampires stay with us until they're in control of their urges. Eric assesses them for us and Pam helps find suitable nests, usually with a vampire well over a hundred years old.

Recently we took in a teenage problem child. He wasn't much of a problem before he turned but after Randal thought it would be fun to live the sterotype but it cheesed him off when he realized the tats and piercings are impossible for a vamp so he gets his amusements harassing the resident giant. Dumb kid hasn't figured out he's no match against an ancient giant twice the size of an average adult man. V dug out a hole in his barn and Remy installed silver bars and poured concrete just so V has a place for our problem child. Randal hates the pit but the boy needs to learn. He's lucky we don't send him Eric's way.

"He does it again, I'm turning that one over to Eric. V doesn't need the headache. What's up with Mag?" Remy asks, changing the subject.

"He's met Eric's better half and he sensed her fear of him. Essie talked to him," I say and Remy shakes his head. "I wish people weren't so quick to judge him."

"Poor Mag. He's such a good guy. I'm glad he has friends like us, 'Lindy. She'll come around. Mag is scary to those of us with a little extra. I'm not going to lie 'Lindy, Mag scared me when I first met him even though I knew he was only helping me in my time of need. He is extremely powerful," Remy says as he caresses my cheek. Magni Frost, giant with a heart to match helped arrange my hunter's father's funeral with help from his Aunt Auggie. Mag didn't even know Remy from Adam when he did this which shows you the kind of character the half-god possesses. I really do hope Sookie comes around and sees the Mag I know. A giant with a heart much bigger than his size.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sookie's POV**

Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea! Not only do I get to meet a supe that sent me in a tailspin but when I got back to my table there is that small teenage looking supe and her very normal friend sitting at the table Tara and I occupied. Weird! Since when did any supernatural being consort with a human is beyond me unless said human can do something for their benefit. These two are bonding like two girlfriends. I wonder if the tall dark blond woman knows she's talking to a creature with razor sharp teeth.

Speaking of razor sharp teeth, I see the strange little supe crawl up onto the stage with a five between her teeth. Obviously Augustine Spark isn't a supe hurting for money. The stripper that went by the stage name The Huntsman gives her a wink as he pulls his string away from his scared hip in which she skillfully deposits the bill. In fact this guy looked like he had been mauled by wild animals several times over but the scars only added to his appeal. It's no wonder Belinda was kissing all over him backstage. This guy resembled Viggo Mortenson from those Lord of the Rings movies although I doubt Stryder would be stripping down to his skivvies for a bunch of screaming horny women.

He caresses Auggie's check while he bumps and grinds before he goes back to his other adoring 'fans.' The Huntsman catches sight of me and gives me a wider smile and a playful wink while a drunken church lady stuffs a dollar down his string. He takes her hand and kisses it. This guy has charisma oozing through his pores and a wonderful Cajun charm. It's no wonder the ladies went all wild when he strutted on out.

I still can't get that Magni Frost guy out of my mind. His hand was very cold, almost freezing and those piercing eyes. The energy bouncing off him went through the roof. If his size didn't intimidate me, it was definitely his power. Unlike a vampire, this guy seemed to have a pulse and this is despite his cold touch. Scary is the only word I can come up with to best describe it. Not even my great fairy grandfather wielded so much power. It must be Magni Frost's scary size from what I can figure? I wonder what such a powerful supe is doing here and doing a striptease of all things? What kind of creature can be more powerful than an ancient vampire and a fairy prince combined?

There is something endearing about Magni Frost even though he frightened the bejesus out of me. It could have been his size or the fact that I couldn't see his face very well under that plastic Viking helmet. He definitely has a gentleness you don't see in most supes if any. I did notice the way he slouched so as not to intimidate me and that he didn't want to let go of Belinda's hand. Belinda seemed to love the man plenty but not in the way she does the hunter. Her love seemed sisterly. She evidently let him near her kids by the comment I overheard her make in the dressing room.

"Come join us Sookie," Augustine Spark waves at me. It's no wonder Pam didn't make the little supe and her friend move. "This is my friend, Brooke Anderson," she motions to her dishwater blond friend. Brooke Anderson gives me a smile. She wasn't what you would call cute or pretty but she wasn't an ugly duckling either. She hardly wore any makeup but she really didn't need it with her flawless skin and high cheekbones. Her eyes so blue they look like the sky before a thunderstorm. She stands up and pulls out a chair for me. Auggie is right, she's somewhere in the neighborhood of being five eight. Tall but not Amazonian.

"Pleased to meet you Sookie," Brooke Anderson says as she holds out her hand. I give her a shake. Her thoughts seem to be blocked just like Belinda's. The cracks in her mental wall showed me Magni Frost wearing his Viking helmet and laughter. Then I saw the blurred image of the very large man without his Viking helmet. I couldn't make out his face but he sounded worried. Brooke lets go of my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too," I tell her and Brooke smiles. Her whole face lights up when she does this making her interesting beauty shine through.

"I hope you don't mind us sitting here. It's just that Auggie is excited to see her nephew preform and we want the best seats," Brooke tells me. My guess is that she's probably kin to that prissy goblin trying to sneak in smokes. I see a family resemblance but Auggie must've ditched the English accent many centuries ago would be my guess.

"Oh, I was just backstage. Which one is he?" I ask and Brooke just smiles.

"I told Mag I like The Immigrant Song better than the predictable It's Raining Men. I hope he sticks to that one. Remy and B totally agreed with me on that one," Auggie tells Brooke just as The Huntsman runs off the stage and all the ladies go berserk whistling and shouting out their admiration.

"I hope it's not that horrid remake. Led Zepplin is the only band that can rock that song," Brooke tells Auggie.

"It better not or I'm going to make him stock Jareth's section for a month or maybe help Ruby with the tattoo parlor. I hope Mag doesn't mind listening to Neil Diamond all day," Auggie said.

"Naw, I heard Ruby is a Fanalow now," Brooke says as she shakes her head and both the women laugh.

"You've met my nephew. He's the hot Euro talent," Auggie casually tells me. Funny, I see no resemblance between Auggie and the super-sized Viking. I'd definitely run for the hills if Magni Frost smiled at me with the same smile as his 'aunt.' "He's quite the cutie. Just ask Brooke."

"Oh Augustine!" Brooke says in her northern tone as she blushes. She looks down shyly at her hands. She then plays around with her silver necklace that looks very old. It is very unusual in its design and lay close to her breast when she let it fall. The pendant looks like something masculine and very Viking. I catch her thoughts again. This time I felt her pleasure of receiving the treasured piece of jewelry. The large cold hands nervously fastening the silver chain to her neck and the gentleness of his touch as his cool hand carelessly swept her hair. She felt very loved and protected as the cold lips gently brushed her cheek. _"You are my life,"_ a deep accented voice whispers in her ear as she closes her eyes. Brooke Anderson and the mysterious supe Magni Frost are lovers from what I can gather.

"That's your honey?" I ask to make polite conversation. Brooke nods as she clutches the pendent in her hand.

"He saved my life. That's how we met. Mag is a very honorable man. The modern world still throws him for a loop but I love the big lug all the same," she tells me as she looks down at her pendant for strength. Brooke is an extremely shy woman I'd guess to be in about her early to mid-thirties. She appears to have come from sturdy stock too. She's sort of built like myself if not a little more on the plus side.

"Did you take your medicine?" Auggie asks Brooke out of the clear blue as she reaches for the hand clutching the pendant. The small supe gently holds it.

"Yes I did. I always do. Do you sense one coming on?" Brooke asks as concern fills her face. Auggie nods.

"I'm taking you back to Mag's dressing room. B and Remy are in there. These women are too occupied to notice a little pink smoke. I'll have B make sure Mag stays out. Okay?" Auggie tells Brooke in a very human way you never see supes speak.

"Fine. Not out here in the crowd. I hate having spells in a crowd," Brooke tells the little supe.

"I'll be back in a blink," Auggie tells me as the pink smoke and magic swirls around the two women. They both vanish and Auggie returns two minutes later.

"What was that all about?" I ask the little supe. Auggie's big pale blue eyes look sad.

"She has epilepsy. She doesn't like people to know that because she feels they're likely to treat her differently. Unfortunately I see her point because humans usually do. I've witnessed stuff like it several times before. Brooke wants people to see her as normal," Auggie shares. Since when did supes ever care about human disorders and conditions? Augustine Spark seems like a different breed of supernatural. The only supe I've ever met that acted this way was my fairy godmother, Claudine. How I miss her deeply.

"I won't treat her differently," I say as I look towards the stage. There's a bit of a view of the backstage from our table. I could see the one called The Huntsman dressed in his street clothes consoling the giant Viking. The Viking looks worried as the goblin pats him on the arm. Even The Goblin King looks concerned for the super-sized supe. Magni pulls off the cheap plastic helmet and a curtain of black hair and braids spills out. He runs his hand through it as he brings his head up and I'm very taken by what I see.

I catch a glimpse of what only can be described as the most handsome man to ever walk the earth but his pointed ears are a dead giveaway that he's definitely something more. Full lips, high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes that has sadness in them. A cloud of fog lingers when he lets out a sigh. Like when you can see your breath on a very cold morning. Handsome, stunning, I seriously doubt there's a word to describe what I'm seeing. I think aloud as I muttered the words, "Oh my God." Augustine Spark gives me that sharp smile of hers.

Strangely the big Viking must've heard me over all the noise as he looks in my direction and smiles somberly. Then I see Belinda and Brooke. The Viking's expression lightens up at the sight of his woman. She reaches her arms up and grabs his neck as he bends down and picks her up off the ground and holds her up with one very powerful hand. He runs his free hand through her hair as she wraps her legs around his waist and holds that beautiful face in her hands as they touch foreheads. I can't see her face but I could see him saying something to her before their lips meet and Mag holds her close as she sits on his very powerful forearm with his hand cupping her rear end for extra support. Even Eric's strength is no match for this guy who can comfortably hold his lady like a mother would a toddler while standing. Mag's smile grows wider as their foreheads meet once again. His smile only enhances what really doesn't need enhanced as Brooke throws her arms around his neck and lays her head on his chest. I catch a glimpse of her profile as she says something to him that looks like I love you.

"She didn't want to see him before the show but I guess plans changed. He got his good luck kiss after all," Auggie gives me a wink and a giggle. "Brooke can't get enough of her big Viking but I think it's the other way around a lot the times. My Magni has been a happy little giant since he stumbled upon her. Brooke doesn't look at Mag the way most of the female population does."

"He's a giant? He's not a very big giant," I say and Auggie smirks.

"Only part. You said it yourself earlier. You know, when he took that ugly plastic helmet off," Auggie says as she innocently looks up at me with her hands under her chin.

"All I said was Oh my G..." That explains the power the very big man wielded.

"I usually find it funny when they say Son of Thor but Oh my God is close enough. By Odin you are interesting for a human. I can see why Pam likes you so much," Auggie gives me a playful wink. "He does his best to restrain all his power in a mixed crowd like this. I know you can sense it," Auggie then said in a more serious tone.

"What is he doing here? Why aren't you in faery like all the others?"

"He's here because a friend asked for a favor. He likes Eric, even when the vampire was human and Eric was a boy listening to the elders' sagas. As for Niall Brigant, I know he's your kin and all but I was never a part of his kingdom. Not after he kicked my mother out of Faery for having a Jotunn lover and soon after married a light elf. That was long before I was born. My allegiance is with my father's world of Alfheimr. Faery wasn't the only kingdom around you know. Niall is always so full of himself," Auggie rolls her eyes. "Prince of the fairies my scrawny elven ass!"

"That's my great grandfather you're talking about! He's not here to defend himself," I had to say something despite the fact that I'll never see Niall ever again.

"I'm sorry. We're not here to talk elvish and fairy politics. We're here to save your marriage. Eric belongs in Oklahoma as much as he belongs in sunlight. We can't let it happen," Auggie said just as an electric guitar version of Dixie pumps through the speakers. Lights shine on the Union Jack flag taped to a wall and Bill's shadowy profile holding the plastic rifle with the plastic saber attached to his belt.

"Please don't look away for Confederate Bill," Pam announces in her version of a southern accent. Not a very good one either. I'm too deep in thought to be amused by Bill's little dance as I watch him pumping his hips after he throws off his jacket to the screaming women. No, my mind seems to be on the fact that this strange little supe and her half god nephew and why are they so concerned about the state of my marriage to Eric?

**Belinda's POV**

Remy just put on his shirt when that familiar pink cloud begins to linger. Auggie appears with Brooke at her side. Auggie would not have brought Brooke back here unless it's an emergency. Remy helps me out of the chair and Auggie immediately guides Brooke to the spot I once occupied. I read an article one time about seizure dogs but those canines have nothing on supernatural senses. Ever since Brooke joined our merry little band of misfits she has more than her share of guardian angels.

"I'll take care of Mag," I tell Auggie and she nods just as Brooke's eyes begin to roll and her body slightly spasms. We've been through this before. Auggie makes no effort to hold her down. We have to let it take its course. There is no magic in the world that can stop it. Auggie instead grabs a blanket while Remy gets a water bottle from the fridge. Brooke wears a necklace under her clothes that gives medical instruction but we don't need it. She wears it in case she is ever alone which is rarely ever.

"I'll go 'Lindy. I'm sure he already senses it. You're more help than what I can be," Remy says as he looks sadly towards Brooke. He's right; Brooke needs a woman's touch. Her mascara smudged a bit and her hair is a mess not to mention the occasional tears that comes from humiliation whenever she has one of her spells in front of strangers. I'm glad Auggie got her out of that pit of vipers in time.

"He'll want to see her. I don't know if she'll stick to her guns about not seeing him before the show but if she does want to see him, I'm not stopping her," I tell my hunter. Usually Mag deals with Brooke's epilepsy but he still gets protective and concerned about her all the same. One time I went over to his place so we could go over a few things going on at the preserve. Mag had been gently cradling Brooke as he sat down on the front porch swing when Remy and I pulled up into his drive. He whispered to her incoherent and shaking form in Old Norse as icy tears ran down his cheeks. Mag at least had the sense to wrap her in a blanket. He knows his coldness comes out whenever he's not in his right state. That little moment told me that Mag truly loves her but we had to educate the big Viking on human conditions. He knows now that he can't hold her when she seizes but afterwards he can hold her all she wants and he usually does.

"Is Brooke alright?" I heard Mag's heavily accented voice. That's another one of Mag's little quirks; his accent thickens whenever his emotions get the best of him. "I saw Aunt Astir disappear with her. I assume back here. I can feel it."

I feel the cool draft the minute Remy opens the door and steps out. Brooke snaps out of her seizure slightly confused for a moment as she takes in the dressing room as well as me and Auggie. She shivers from the draft of air Remy let in that faintly smells like winter ocean breezes. The aroma is comforting to her as she leans back in Mag's supersized throne. To call it a chair would be wrong. Auggie drapes the blanket over her shoulders and gives her the ice water. "Poor Magni," Brooke mumbles like she can sense his every emotion.

"He'll be okay," Auggie tells her as she starts brushing Brooke's long dark blond hair. "Remy and Jareth are out there with him."

"He's wanting a good luck kiss earlier," I said as I sift through the makeup case Jareth brought with him. None of the other guys wanted to put on any makeup except Jareth. Jareth wears mascara and eyeliner no matter along with painting his sharp claw like fingernails. I thank my lucky stars the prissy goblin has all the colors of the rainbow in his makeup case. I matched up Brooke's original colors perfectly as I freshen up her face.

"Awwww, the big lug," Brooke sighs. "I think I'll give him what he wants. Besides I've seen him in that goofy helmet already. I like his real one better. It is way sexier than that cheap piece of plastic."

"Good as new," Auggie announces as she turns Brooke to the lighted mirror.

"I'd say better than before," Brooke says while she plays with her hair. "I don't know what I'd without you guys around to save my face. You're the best girlfriends in the world. Thank you."

"Thank Jareth for being such a priss. That goblin has more cosmetics than Mary Kay and Elizabeth Arden combined," I tell her and she laughs. "We better get you out there so your man knows you're okay."

"Mag's getting better. At handling my seizures I mean. It still confuses him at times but living together he's learning. He doesn't cry like he used to and he diligently makes sure I take my meds. The other day the big sweetie made me breakfast in bed and he had my pills next to the orange juice, right dosage and all. God that man spoils me and he doesn't have to do that. I love him all the same," Brooke tells us as she takes my hand.

I take her out to where Mag is standing, towering over Remy and Jareth even though his shoulders are in a sad slump. The ceiling is much higher near the stage unlike the dressing area. Mag has plenty of room to move which is good by the way he lifts Brooke up to his level.

"I am so worried. I am glad Belinda and Aunt Astir took care of you for me," Mag tells his sweetie as their foreheads meet. Mag knows that Brooke's life is short like all mortals but he tries to make the best of it for the both of 'em. Mag is very passionate and loving. He worries plenty about her and has even expressed his feelings about her in our conversations. He wishes he could be with her forever but knows in reality that it's not possible. Mag and I have even discussed the possibilities of Brooke becoming a vampire but it is not what the giant wants for her. Mag tells me he can't enjoy those hot afternoons on the front porch sipping lemonade and their walks in woods watching the sunlight play on her hair. Mag is also very protective of Brooke. He goes to every appointment she has with her neurologist where he is learning more and more about her disorder. Whenever Mag takes her for a motorcycle ride he makes sure Brooke is always wearing her helmet. He always has her sit in front of him where she fits perfectly between his strong arms. He does this so that if he ever wrecks, Brooke will be safe. Magni Frost prefers having a simple everyday life with the woman he loves while he can have it. For a god, Mag is just an average Joe.

Mag only holds her in one arm as he runs his hand through her hair. "My big beautiful Viking," Brooke mumbles before the two lock lips in one of many passionate kisses I have witness the two engage in. Mag has had a very long time to learn his smooching skills and it shows. Brooke leans into his chest and hugs him breathlessly. She lazily plays with one of his braids and listens to his strong heart as she mutters the words she tells him every chance she gets, "I love you."

"Looks like we're gonna need that hose," Remy whispers in my ear as I stifle my laugh. Mag gives Remy a smirk as soon as he pulls away from Brooke's lips. "Hose won't do much good on him anyway. Mag'll probably like it." This time I did laugh despite the tender moment between Mag and Brooke.

"I love you too my Brooke," Mag tells her as he cradles her head in his free hand and holds her in a way you would hold a tot except Brooke's long legs are locked around his waist. "You put Freya's beauty to shame."

"Charmer, speaking of your Aunt Freya, did you invite her and Odin to the barbeque? Modi already said he's coming. Remy and B are in as well as Jareth and your Mom. Maybe we can invite Eric?" Brooke tells her mountain of god as she slides down his tall bod clad in cheap stripper garb. Mag holds her by the waist and grabs her hands when her feet touch the floor.

"You know they will never come but I will keep telling them all the same. Maybe one of these days they will grace us. Stranger things have happened. I never thought father would be so quick to forgive Modi for going to rehab. Modi is a much better fighter now. I thought father's silent treatment would last at least five hundred years this time. I don't know if vampires like barbeques?" Mag says as he touches her cheek. Brooke leans into his hand.

"We'll invite him all the same. He can bring Sookie. She looks like she would enjoy a good barbeque. We'll have to make sure Uncle Vaft behaves. You know I caught him naked again. At least we don't need any gator repellent but I still don't like seeing him airing it all out there. At least he wasn't on B and Remy's property. He's going to scar those kids for life by doing that," Mag laughs but Brooke sees that something is bothering him as she takes his hand in both hers. "You had a moment with Sookie, didn't you honey?"

Mag turns away from her but Brooke touches his cheek and Mag stops. He always knows that looking down never did him much good when he's trying to hide his face. Even though Brooke stands a little taller than me, she can still look straight up at the big man. "She doesn't like me. I frighten her," Mag mumbles while Brooke gives him a compassionate look. Brooke is one of the few people that never looks at Mag in fear or lust. Even when Mag held her in his arms for the first time, Brooke was never afraid. She looked at him with glazed curiosity after suffering from exhaustion trying to heal a boy sick with a very bad case of the flu. The child survived and so did Brooke with the help of a very big and very kind guardian angel.

"Mag, she'll come around to seeing what I see and what Belinda and Remy see too. You can't help that you frighten people. If she doesn't like you, shame on her. You still have me, Belinda and Remy. Not to mention Jareth. He's been a good friend of yours for a very long time. Don't let one measly human bother you. You have us," Brooke tells him as he takes her hand. Remy pats the big man on the back and gives Mag a smile. Mag means the world to Remy and I. He is our closest friend aside from his aunt and mom. Mag and Brooke became fixtures at Remy's old restaurant. At first the regulars weren't quite sure of the big man ducking through the door but after a while they all grew to love him. Remy handed his apprentice Daryl the deed to Daddy Joe's after the preserve started showing profit and going between both places proved to be exhausting. "Besides if she thinks you're scary, wait until she sees Jareth bare all," Brooke then said with a smile that caused Mag to laugh and Jareth to playfully growl.

"You sound like mother. She told me almost the same exact thing. It's just that I try not to frighten people," Mag sighs out a cloud of icy breath. God bless him, Mag tries his best at being human but his great size seems to get in his way. Unlike some of the Asgardians I have met Mag has the hardest time disguising himself as human. Thor pretends he's a biker. Mag's brother Modi pretended he was a rock star at one time. Odin is the most conservative of the bunch. He likes tweed and gabardine suits with argyle socks. Odin lets off that scholarly vibe in the one time I met the father of the gods plus unlike his kids, Odin isn't a very big man either but he is well respected and loved by all his children.

"Your Mom is a wise woman. She knows what she's talking about. Now give me that smile I love so much," Brooke tells Mag and Mag does as she says. "You got some girls out there ready to see a hot Viking god. I want to see sexy, you got me?" Mag nods. "Remember that you are my sexy god and you go home with me, got that? I want to see all those marriage proposals and phone numbers in the trash. You're my big man! Got that?" Mag's smile turns into a laugh and he gently kisses Brooke on the forehead before holding her chin up and making his way to her lips again. Brooke stands on her tiptoes with Mag bent down. They both seem to work around their physical differences.

"Goblin King! You're on in five!" Pam barks out. "We are going to give those crazy bloodbags some time to get more money between Goblin King and Son of Thor. Make sure our boy here is ready Belinda," Pam tells me as she takes in the sight of Mag and licks her fangs. Brooke looks like she wants to punch her face. Brooke is as protective of her Viking as he is of his fragile human.

"Pam, we got a problem out front. There are a couple of strange bikers wanting in. They're too strong for us to restrain," Maxwell Lee reports.

"Good God! Let me come with you. I think I know these clowns. Does the one have flaming red hair?" I ask the business like African American vampire.

"Yes he does. He's a pretty big man too. They're both wearing sunglasses. Where the fuck is Eric?" Good question.

"Father and Modi," Mag whispers in my ear. "I told Modi not to tell him."

"Well I guess that brother of yours can't keep his big mouth shut. I'll go take care of damage control," I tell the big lug. Who would've guessed that Norse gods are like big oversize children? Modi I guess is typical for a little brother. Thor never taught him that nobody likes a tattle tale.

"I'm coming with you. You might have to restrain me from smacking the bejesus out of Modi," Brooke tells me before looking up at her sweetie and saying, "You're right. I think he's your Uncle Loki's son." Mag, Remy and Jareth all laugh. Brooke is normally shy except when it comes to handling Mag's family. She loves them all dearly or at least the ones she has met but she is not afraid to hold her ground. I think that's why Thor likes her so much. The two can share the same temper at times even though I have a feeling Thor lets her win. He's grouchy and hot headed but I have a feeling good 'ole Thor has a soft spot for Brooke. I wouldn't be surprised if Thor approached Odin and Freya about his son's sweetie's condition. I've been witness to the thunder god's gentlemanly behavior towards her. Thor has actually smiled at Brooke on more than one occasion, a gesture I didn't think he was ever capable of.

"Be careful 'Lindy. That crowd out there is nuts. I'd go but I don't feel like getting molested anymore tonight," Remy says with that lovely smile of his.

"You still got one more fan you need to do an encore for. You wouldn't want to disappoint Essie," I said playfully which only caused that lovely smile to shine.

"Mother likes you?" Mag says surprisingly.

"She promised 'Lindy that she has a crisp bill for me. I can't let down my number one fan," Remy looks up at Mag who shakes his head and laughs. He gently pats Remy on the shoulder and goes back to his dressing room while Brooke and I make our way to the front and through the crowd of screaming women enjoying the sight of Bill Compton in his little gray G-string. They didn't care that Confederate Bill has the slight build of a farmer. I think they were more fascinated by the fact Bill's a vampire using his speed to make his way through each admiring fan. From the looks of it, Eric is going to get quite a bit from our dear Mr. Compton as evident by the wads of cash hanging from his hips. Fangtasia Ladies Night is a hit. I just wish the boss man could see this instead of moping in his office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sookie's POV**

I watch on as Bill shakes his moneymaker for the screaming women. Auggie moves in rhythm with my ex-honey while stuffing a couple of fives down his little gray G-String. He gives me a wink and makes his way over to me. This is a side of Bill I thought I would never in a million years see.

"Enjoying the show," he says in my ear as he gyrates in my lap, his fangs glinting in the strobe lights as the music changes to Sweet Home Alabama. "These ladies really want to be down in Dixie, don't they darling." Bill gives me a playful wink as he moves on. Bill seems to be enjoying himself and his vast group of admirers.

"Looks like The Goblin King is going to have his work cut out for him. Confederate Bill is the bomb!" Auggie screams out in Bill's direction. Bill turns around and gives her a sly smile before dancing with some plain pudgy woman. The joy of getting a moment with Confederate Bill reflected on her face as she stuffs her bill down his string.

"That Bill Compton is quite the showman. Maybe we should've put Jareth on before him. What a dreamboat," Auggie comments as she sits down next to me. "I hear he was your first…vampire," Auggie says hesitantly. Truth is Bill Compton was my first everything but I have a hunch the little supe already knows this. The rumor mill of the supernatural world has nothing on TMZ or the tabloids. Even Maxine Fortenberry would be envious.

"I'm sorry. I said too much," Auggie retracts her comment.

"Oh no, it's alright, yes he was my first… vampire," I say and I get that sharp smile in return. Augustine Spark doesn't look like much but I bet dime on a dollar that she can be crazy scary if provoked.

"B thought it would be more effective if we arranged the dancers by age. JB was brought in to warm up the crowd for what's to come plus he is also the youngest of all the talent," Auggie shares. Funny, that Remy guy and JB looked to be about the same age but The Huntsman gave off a supernatural vibe that is faint, not vampire but no quite Were or shifter either.

"Of course my nephew Mag is going to be the grand finale. He's Viking and of course the oldest of the bunch. Probably not the most talented but definitely the oldest by far," Auggie lets out a giggle as Bill comes back to our table and gives the little supe a peck on the cheek. "I'm glad I have an understanding man in my life. He laughed his butt off when I told him about this. He can't believe modern women actually waste their hard earned money on this kind of crap. Then again, he doesn't get humans fascination with bit of paper and shiny coins. I still can't believe after all these centuries the kind of stuff humans come up with for entertainment. It is pretty funny, don't you think?"

Good Lord, how old is this little woman? Viking nephew and goblin friend, Augustine Sparks has nothing on the demon lawyer Mr. Desmond Cataliades.

"Aww Mr. C or as I like to call him Dessie. We dated a century ago. Nice guy but it never worked out. Heard he is on the run from those horrible hell hounds. It's a shame about his niece getting killed on your property and all. She wasn't a bad kid either. At least he's got Diantha around to keep him in line although I hear she's a bit of a firecracker," Auggie casually tells me and I'm stunned. "Sweetheart, you're not the only telepathic thing in this room. I have the breeding of a mutt to some in the supe world but most don't realize that my colorful ancestry has served me well. Besides, it's never nice to ask a woman her age even if she does have good genes." I just give her a blank stare as she laughs.

"Mine is a very long story and I will more than gladly tell it to you but now is not the time nor is this the place. I say we enjoy the view. Your vampire will come out of hiding, just give him some time," Auggie gives me a compassionate smile as she takes my hand. The power bouncing off of her is great, even greater than my Viking. I've met some ancient vampires but their power wouldn't compare to the small supe sitting next to me. "Oh goody, this should be rich! They're setting up for Jareth. He insisted on smoke machines and strobe lights. I'm interested to see what that flamboyant bastard comes up with," Auggie gleefully tells me. She has to be by far the most unusual supe I have ever met. In fact all of Belinda's friends seem a bit on the odd side for supes. It's almost like they are trying to pass for human.

"We just want the supe world to leave us alone but it's kind of tough when we're supes. You should know that," Auggie gives me that sharp smile. I'm not used to having somebody root around my thoughts. "Let me show you Brooke's life with Mag. I need your hand for this. I can't do this to an ordinary human by the way. Plus you can see that an immortal and a human can cohabitate and coexist even," Auggie holds out her hand but I am hesitant to take it. I don't know if it's the blunt claw like fingernails but she looks at me and shakes her head. "Silly girl, I keep 'em filed down unlike goblin boy back there. Plus it's sort of a job requirement. I don't think B would like it much if I accidently clawed her daughter. Come on, it won't hurt, I promise," Auggie nods her head.

I grab the little hand of the little woman and a whammy of thought hits my mind, pictures like in a movie of Brooke walking next to the very big man. They are out in the woods near a stream, Mag purposely keeping his steps small as he pulls her into his embrace. It strikes me that Mag isn't dressed all too fancy and neither is Brooke. She is wearing a sundress with her hair hanging lose. Mag is just wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans ensemble. He lifts her up when he sees she's going to trip over a branch. Brooke laughs and so does Mag. Mag gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek as the two go walking on.

Next I see them sitting in a clearing under an old oak tree. Plaid blanket lying out under them with Mag putting flowers in his woman's long flowing hair while Brooke reads to him, nothing romantic like I would expect but a simple comic book, Thor comic book. They both laugh and then Brooke trades places and starts plaiting his hair revealing those pointed ears. He reaches for her hand and plants a kiss. Brooke caresses his stubbly cheek and he smiles up at her. She bends down and the two kiss with Mag gently pulling her to the ground and Brooke letting out a laugh.

"Our kid is going to be so spoiled and you're going to be the one to blame," Brooke says playfully.

"No, I wouldn't do such a thing to our son," Mag tells her as he puts his large mitt on her stomach. "Besides I think mother and father will be to blame. Mother will be so happy when we tell her. It has been a long time since she's had a babe around."

"Son? What if it's a girl?"

"I will love her all the same," Mag kisses Brooke's stomach. Brooke frowns for moment as she stands up.

"Mag, what if something happens to the baby or…" tears glisten from the corners of her eyes. "Is this a good idea? I really want to give you a healthy child but…"

"You will be alright my Brooke. I am sure of it. You have a small bit of light elf in your blood just like Belinda. It should be enough," Mag looks sadly up at Brooke. He takes her hand and gently rubs it. "I can see if Aunt Freya will come. She can be the midwife. She rarely leaves Asgard these days but she might make an exception."

"What do you think our child will be like?" Brooke asks, obviously changing the subject when she sees the hurt in his eyes. Mortality is probably a new concept for someone as old as Mag. "Will they take after you or…" that worried look crept back. Mag rubs her hand against his cheek and plants a kiss. He looks up at her again. He stands up and takes her into his arms. Brooke looks small next to her very big man but I have a strong feeling that it doesn't matter to her nor does it him.

"I will still love and care for our child all the same. I will make good and sure they get all the medical help needed. I will even take care of our child when they are grown and…" A tear forms in his eye and as it went down his cheek it slowly turns to ice. Brooke hugs Mag tighter as the two share tears.

"We were never going to bring this up until the time comes," Brooke whispers. "It's bad enough that you've talked to Odin into letting you stay."

"Gods usually leave their mortal lovers after a child is conceived but Odin understands the modern times are different. He also knows that I love you more than all of the Valkyries in all of Valhalla. Most of all, I don't think he wants the giantess Jarnsaxa giving him grief anymore," Mag gives Brooke a small smile as she wipes the ice off his cheek.

"I hear you don't want to be on her bad side. She's a pretty fierce warrior like her son," Brooke says, forcing a smile. Mag knows this by the look on her face. He wipes the tears from her cheeks that turns to ice by his touch.

"Not as fierce as the woman who stands before me. She has fought battles I will never have. Brooke, I wanted so much to take your disorder away but I understand that it is a part of you. It is your battle scar. It runs deep but it is one of the things I admire about you," Mag gives her a somber smile.

"I am not worried if our kid ends up taking after you. I can handle having a big baby, I know that possibility is written in the cards. I don't want our child to have to experience what I have. My childhood was harsh. It wasn't my family, it was the kids at school and the strangers on the street. The looks of sympathy my parents would get and the people that would always patronize me like I was an ignorant fool. If they weren't patronizing me, they were making fun of me or beating the snot out of me. I don't want that for our child and I know there is a possibility," Brooke grabs Mag's arms tight and cries into his lower chest. Mag holds her.

"Being the son of a giantess was never easy for me. Especially when I was ten and father thought it best I go live with him in Asgard. He didn't feel I could grow as a warrior in the mortal world. I was the size of a grown man even though I was still a child. Sif has always been kind to me especially after Modi and I bonded. Modi thought it was cool having a giant for a brother. Uncle Loki is part giant too but he took after Odin in his stature so I was considered an oddity among the gods of Asgard. I didn't know any better after being raised by mother and Aunt Astir. They protected me in my younger years with father occasionally visiting to see how I was doing.

It was hard for me to adjust much less try to fit in. The younger gods and goddesses made fun of me. Prudor would be the first to get into a fight with anyone who mocked me. She told me I needed to use my size and strength but I never wanted to. The children were all much smaller and weaker than me and so I just took the abuse while Modi and Prudor were always getting into fights protecting their bigger brother.

As I got older, the only goddesses that wanted me around were opportunistic vipers. I begged Odin to let me go back to the mortal world but he told me it was much too dangerous for my kind. I worried about mother and all the others after he told me of this. Uncle Baldr saw me crying in the garden after my meeting with Odin. Uncle Baldr was another that was always kind and gentle to me. He understood my plight when I told him. He told me father's neglect of closing the bridge and that I can always go back. I was quite young and afraid of Odin's punishment but I went back when I saw father neglected to shut the bridge. I ended up in the new world where I found the others. I felt like I was home. Asgard was never my home like this world is. No matter how much it changes," Mag looks down thoughtfully at Brooke. The two share an understanding of one another that only two misfits can.

"Oh Mag, I love you," she collapses into the giant who holds her gently in his strong grasp.

"I love you too Brooke. You are minn heim, minn himinn. I don't care if our child is ailing. I shall love them as I would a healthy Jotunn babe. Just as I love you," Mag gently kisses Brooke's forehead.

Next I'm flashed to a scene inside a very unusual kitchen. High counter tops and appliances to match, a kitchen made for a very big person. It's morning as I watch Magni Frost humming and singing to himself as he prepares a tray of food. He finds a pillbox and pulls out the presorted pills. He puts them next to a glass of orange juice. Hard to believe a great and powerful god like Magni Frost would lower himself to cooking in a kitchen but here he is, in my thoughts and enjoying the mundane task no less. He slathers some preserve on toast made with something called lingonberries. He finds a little vase that he puts a single daisy in. "Perfect! She'll be so happy," the big man declares as he takes the tray.

My thoughts or should I say Auggie's, follows the big man through the house. Even the doorframes are made to fit his lofty frame. He opens the door to a bedroom decorated in embroidered bluebirds and flowers. It looks to be decorated for a woman's taste and not a strong Viking warrior. The bed frame looks to be made sturdy and hand carved while the mattress is no doubt costume too. Mag puts the tray down on the bedside table and carefully wakes the sleeping form. He plants a kiss her cheek while the blue of his eyes glow. She lets out a yawn and a giggle.

"Magni Frost, you are something else," Brooke yawns and smiles as she manages to sit up.

"Do you need me to warm you up now?" Mag grins. "I can do that too. It's time to get up. We have to work at the store today."

"Don't remind me, although I must say that you are far better than any alarm clock," Brooke smiles up at him.

"That's because an alarm clock can't cuddle or make you breakfast in bed," Mag motions to the tray he gladly moves to Brooke's lap. "Or makes sure you take your medicine," Mag says as he holds up the glass of orange juice.

"You found my pillbox. You spoil me, just so you know. Lunch is on me today. Daddy Joe's?"

"Of course. I don't spoil you, I worship you minn Viking dro'ttning," Mag said with a playful bow and a kiss of her hand.

"Charmer," Brooke tells him as she blushes and Mag smiles.

"Eat while I read the paper. The sooner we get the store stocked and cleaned the sooner I get to spend more time with my favorite Viking Queen," Mag plants another kiss on her cheek before taking his newspaper and making himself comfortable in one of the many oversized chairs I spotted around the house. The two act like a normal human couple even though one is a super powerful immortal dressed in plain street clothes that couldn't hide his bigness or hotness no matter how hard he tries.

"We don't want to be late. Essie might get mad," Brooke smiles and takes a gulp of her orange juice along with a big pink pill.

"Mother will never be mad at you Brooke, she adores you," Mag tells her as he peeks over the Shreveport Times.

"But I stole her only son away," Brooke gives Mag a grin after swallowing another pill.

"All the more reason she loves you. That and you make sure my socks match and mend my clothes. You have made her job a little easier keeping me in line," Mag puts down his paper and gets out of the chair. He makes his way to the oversize bed and sits down next to his sweetie. "Let me feed you," Mag said as he takes the fork and knife. Brooke smiles as he holds up some egg on the fork. Mag smiles as she leans in for a bite.

"Harvey still wants you to be his best man," Brooke says between bites.

"I don't know. It might be blasphemy for me to enter a Christian church," Mag frowns. "Your God might not like me being there."

"Nonsense, I don't think he would mind. Besides Harvey is your friend. I think the good Lord will make exceptions for friends. If you don't feel comfortable with it I can ask Remy if his friend the priest will let you see his church. You know, just to see what happens. I can tell you this; God loves you like I do. He loves everybody," Brooke smiles and Mag looks away like he has something very important he wants to say but he wants to make sure he gets the right words.

"Brooke," Mag says shyly before looking back at her. He can't seem to look her in the eyes. "I can't marry you the way Harvey is marrying Carrie. I wish I could."

Brooke takes the fork out of the giant's hand and gently holds his hand the best she can. She lifts his chin up with her other hand. Ice crystals cover his cheeks. "Sweetheart, I don't care about that. I don't need a white gown and a wedding band to tell me how much I love you. Great fairytales don't always turn out that way. We take care of each other in our own ways. Your Mom and Aunt Auggie has said it countless times that we act like a married couple. We don't need to seal the deal any further. In my heart we were married the first time we laid eyes on each other. You got me?"

"They all want to marry me when they first see me," Mag mumbles with a heartbroken look on his face.

"No, I feel nothing like they do. Of course I see a handsome man but I also see someone who is caring, funny, lovable, and would go out of his way for those he holds dear. Not to mention smart and very strong. Mag you are much more than a pretty face to me, you always were and will be. Pity on those who can't see that," Brooke says as she reaches over and puts a strand of hair behind the giant's pointed ear. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention how sexy I think those ears are." Mag smiles as he takes her hand and gently kisses it.

Mag clutches the pendant around his neck for a moment. The corner of his lip turns up as a thought struck him. "Brooke since I can't marry you in a church I would like you to have my Thor's hammer. It has brought me luck but I don't need it anymore. I have you," He says as he unfastens the silver chain with his hands shaking nervously as small plumbs of icy breath leaves his lips.

"Magni," Brooke sighs out as she lifts her hair up from her neck. Mag moves positions careful not to knock the tray off of Brooke's lap. He sits behind her as she makes room for him.

"You are my life. Minn dro'ttning, minn astir," he whispers in her ear as tears fill her eyes.

"You are my life too. My love, my angel," Brooke whispers back as she clutches her treasure. "You saved my life, gave me a job and a wonderful place to live…" Brooke starts rattling on when Mag gently touches her lips. He replaces his fingers with his lips as the two put the cover of a romance novel to shame. I am reminded of what Eric and I used to have.

"He's not such a bad guy. My nephew I mean," Auggie brings me to the here and now. "He actually likes the company of humans. It's a shame the feeling isn't always mutual. He is also pretty forgiving and understanding if you don't mind giving him a second chance. I think he likes you," Auggie gives me a wink.

"Maybe I was too quick to judge," I said when all the sudden a shiver runs down my spine. I feel static shock run through me as I see all the vampires head towards the front door. I hear thunder claps over the sound system. The lights flicker for a moment as unseen power rolls through the room. The humans are unaware but those of us with a little extra something can feel it. Then I spot Maxwell Lee escorting Belinda and Brooke towards the front door. They both look like they want to kick some ass. I wonder if they're even aware they're heading towards a danger zone.

"Don't worry about those two. It's not anything they haven't dealt with before," Auggie said with that sharp smile. "Brooke's become a pro at dealing with the big man's temper tantrums."

**Belinda's POV**

The temper tantrum echoes through the walls of Fangtasia, Eric should've invested in lightning rods. "Oh holy hell! You're not the only one that wants to smack the bejesus out of Modi," I tell Brooke.

"After I have a little chat with Daddy Thor first. That man has some temper on him but hell hath no fury like a pissed off girlfriend. I kind of wish Essie was here to be my backup," Brooke growls out.

"Easy there, always remember, wedding dress," I said and Brooke smiles.

"I still have yet to meet Loki but when I do, I want to thank him for that visual although Mag has told me that Freya is his favorite aunt next to Auggie. She sounds lovely by the way my giant talks," Brooke says as we get closer to the black padded door.

"Let them through," Maxwell Lee tells the vampires blocking the door. The vampires growl, I guess they don't want to move for two pathetic humans. As they get out of our way, there stands big headed, red headed, all six and half feet of him holding his big hammer with the smell of ozone lingering in the air. Modi stands behind him like a good little boy with his golden hair flying freely in the breeze. He gives me a mischievous smile.

"Hello Belinda," Modi says.

"Quiet boy! I've got a bone to pick with that one!" Thor growls as he points at me. Modi just stands erect as the sky rumbles. Normally I don't go outside when it storms but I'll make an exception for this case. Esmeralda and Mag have both told me Thor's bark is worse than his bite and by the way he is looking at Brooke only confirms this. His mood softens a bit and his eyes light up behind those sunglasses. Thor wears the sunglasses to hide his most inhuman feature, ruby colored eyes. Modi only wears his because he seems to think it makes him look cool, got a newsflash, Modi is not cool in my book at the moment. I want smack that silly smirk off his face so bad.

"What's the problem," I bark out at the Norse god. Sparks fly from his hammer as he tries to intimidate me, I'm not impressed. The vampires all went running back into the bar leaving Brooke and me out in the parking lot to deal with big baby Thor. He pulls off his wrap around shades and glares down at me with those unusual red eyes of his. A lesser person would be pissing their pants but I've dealt with the big man before.

"Modi here informs me that my son is demeaning himself for the pleasures of women! A god never bows down to the pleasures of mortals! Ever! He told me that you are the one who requested this, is this true?" Thor growls out.

"I asked him. It was his choice if he wanted to do it or not." If there is one thing above all else I've learned in the five years of being around the scary powerful and that is never lie. For one thing, they don't like it and another is they always seem to know. Hell will freeze over before I lie to the god of thunder.

"My dear Brooke, you are allowing this?" Thor smiles when he asks Brooke this.

"Mag told me he wanted to help. Mag's a big boy, he makes his own decisions. All I do is support him in any way I can. You know your son, he does whatever he wants," Brooke answers.

"Aye, this is true but my dear girl but you could have at least talked some sense into him. Why didn't you?" Thor spoke softly to the mortal woman like he is trying to score some brownie points but I think underneath that rough exterior Thor really cares about Brooke.

"Mag feels this is the only way we can save the business. Sheriff Northman is in trouble. He is being forced to marry the Queen of Oklahoma. If this happens it will mean Eric is no longer sheriff and our little preserve is in trouble. Not all the undead know about trolls and giants. This is worse than some misplaced tomtes which I never did thank you for helping us find," Brooke says and Thor smiles.

"Think nothing of it dear girl, although one of the little bastards bit my finger but at least they are safe from mortal eyes and vampire eyes as well. We can't have our creatures running about freely like that. What did you and my son end up doing with them?" Thor asks as he slides his hammer into his belt. The leather motorcycle jacket did a fair job of hiding it.

"Dr. Ludwig was happy to see them returned. She had to move her practice after the fairy war and the poor little guys accidently got left behind. She promised that it'll never happen again plus she also made a sizable donation. B and Remy bought the baby vamps new travel coffins and the Weres a couple of cows," Brooke tells Thor.

"You should have gotten them goats. Goats are much more obedient than cows," He tells me.

"Yeah, tell that to my bushes and flowers. Remy and Andy spent a week replacing what they ate," I said with my arms crossed. Thor's damn goats nearly destroyed all of my landscaping I worked so hard on. Of course my son had to help me because I was wheelchair bound at the time. Andy and Remy took care of the big stuff while I sat on the ground planting blubs and sprouts. It was hard work all the same, especially the weeding but I 'm mighty proud of my efforts. "We got them cows to teach them some discipline and hard work. Next time we buy the pups some livestock, I'll consult with you first," I said sarcastically as Thor just glares down at me.

"Mag and I keep the goats on our land. Auggie wants to buy the farm across the road from ours but she's holding off. She wants to make sure we can get Eric out of this mess first. We're trying to help him improve his financial situation. The poor guy took a major hit after that body was found in his yard and then we need to find out how binding this contract really is. Eric's maker met his final death a while back ago," Brooke explains while Thor listens. Thor has his moments, normally he's loud and grouchy but there are times he makes an effort to care. The gods may act childish at times but at other times they can be rational. Thor is rarely ever as calm as he is now.

"Awww, the idiotic Roman bastard. I never appreciated him poaching my people although turning the chieftain's son wasn't such a bad idea after all. Eric has proven his worth as a Viking. How did the Roman die?" Thor asks Brooke.

"Believe or not his human wife destroyed the ancient vampire," Brooke, just like myself wasn't quite sure of how much modern slang the Vikings understood so she tried to keep it simple. Mag has been catching up with her help but Thor is still pretty much Viking through and through.

"A mere girl took down that poacher? I am intrigued my dear Brooke. You must tell me more," Thor reaches for Brooke's hand.

"But father, what about Magni? He is disgracing Asgard," Modi practically whines. Talk about disgracing Asgard. Modi always talks so formal around Thor when in reality he usually talks and understands modern language real well. That's because he used to be a rock star back in the seventies.

"Silence Boy! Brooke has something she wants to tell me, in private," Thor pulls out his hammer again and throws some stones onto the pavement. The Fellowship protestors seem unaware they are in the midst of a powerful god. Although Thor must seem a sight even the way they could see him, as a big burly biker but to Brooke and me we see a true Viking. His red locks plaited to frame his face with small braids in his long red beard. Thor's hair is as wild as my own. Brooke told me one time that Thor is actually a teddy bear but the man is built more like a grizzly bear and even carries himself like one too.

He swings his hammer until sparks appear. Then in the night sky a mysterious bright rainbow appears over the runes. I look over to see the Fellowship men aren't even seem aware of the aurora of color. "To home with you boy! You've caused enough trouble! I swear that you and Loki are one in the same," Thor growls at Modi who just hangs his head low. Modi is smart enough not to backtalk his dad. Modi walks through the rainbow and disappears. So much for smacking him silly. "Now my dear, let's talk."

"We can go to the Starbucks close by. My treat," Brooke smiles up at the Viking. I get the hint. Two is company and three's a crowd. "Tell Mag I'll try to make it back before he gets on," she tells me. "Why don't you wear those contact lenses Mag and I got for you?" she asks Thor.

"I accidently melted them. The buggers were making my eyes itch," Thor says as he holds his arm out for Brooke to take.

"Tell me about it, Pam wanted me to wear contacts on the job. My eyes were watering for days. She finally had enough human leakage and let me wear my glasses again," I tell the big man who manages a smirk. That's usually the most I get out of Thor other than the glares.

"I haven't forgotten about my son, Ms. Harrison," Thor huffs.

"One thing at a time mister," Brooke boldly tells Thor. "We can talk about that over coffee too."

"Aye," Thor says as Brooke guides him in the direction of the Starbucks. I just shake my head before I go back inside but I'm stopped by Eric.

"Is that who I think it is?" He looks at me and then in the direction of Brooke and Thor. "Why is he with that human?" Eric looks perplexed but I know he is totally enthralled. Seeing Thor is like seeing Jesus Christ in the flesh.

"Yep, that's the big man and that human is Mag's better half. Thor seems to like her. If you're nice to her, I'll let you meet him," I playfully look up at my former vampire boss. Eric and I have a much different relationship now, more like business partners considering he is our numeral uno client. Eric brings a lot of abandoned babies our way and in return I let him play with the frost giant and all the other Norse supes we have staying with us. To Eric it's like a living fairy tale, hell to me it's like a living fairytale. Especially when said frost giant is helping me hang out the laundry or picking apples off the top branches out in our little orchard. Who would have thought I would ever bond with a twelve foot tall ancient teenager?

"I can't believe the son of Thor is dating a human," Eric shakes his head.

"They're living together. Essie has taken a shine to her. Mag is madly in love. If you're nice to Thor I'll let you meet her," I said jokingly. Vampires usually aren't the joking sort but Eric gives me a smirk. Little does he know I have a bone to pick with him. He's been MIA since Remy and I got here. We're here to help out the SOB and I don't see him until Thor gets here? We need to have a chat anyways. More like him and Mag needs to have a long chat. This contract is a pile of bull pucky in my opinion. The asshole maker is dead, Eric is his own vampire now and I don't see any reason why he should have to uphold this stupid contract. Mag has told me before that he doesn't intervene unless it is going to affect the ones he holds dear. I'm hoping that maybe a little godly intervention will be enough to get Queenie off Eric's back and life can go back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sookie's POV**

David Bowie pipes through the sound system. It's a soundtrack I haven't heard since my childhood when Gran would let me and Jason rent a video as a special treat. It's strange hearing it in a room full of screaming lustful women. I look to the backstage to see that the gigantic Viking made it back out standing next to the hot Cajun clad in blue jeans. Both the men are laughing and conversing with one another. The big Viking must've decided to ditch his cheap helmet but he kept the rest of him covered in that cheap fur cape.

"Belinda's man Remy and Mag are best buds and business partners. We're hoping we can save the family business," Auggie says loudly over the music. Goblin boy ditches the cape and a screaming church lady catches it. His slender frame is now in tight white pants with a cod piece showing while Mr. Bowie sings about the underground.

"What kind of business is it?" I ask, trying to make small talk. I don't expect Auggie to answer me back. I thought it would be polite to engage in some sort of conversation while we watch the goblin crawl around on the stage.

"Oh it's a nature preserve of sorts. A hostel for wayward and unwanted supes. Eric is our number one client. We haven't asked him for any money after that girl was found in his flower bed. Only a hand full of trusted vampires know about the rare varieties of supes we keep. He leaves Louisiana, so will we," Auggie frowns and take a sip of her martini. "It's too dangerous and risky for us to stay."

"Daddy Karma's Haven? I saw the van parked outside," I take a sip of my gin and tonic.

"Of course you can see that. Most humans think it's a catering van for Daddy Joe's Craw-Daddy Shack. That spell has helped our friend Daryl's business to flourish. Actually it used to be Remy's restaurant that he inherited from his father. He sold it to his cook shortly after we opened the preserve for business," Auggie tells me as she whips out a five from her sweatshirt pocket. Goblin King is making his rounds after he slowly loses his pants.

"You're in the business of boarding supes. I bet that's pretty interesting work," I said.

"I'm not, Remy, B and Mag are but it will hurt my business as well. Me and my half-sis own and run Karma's Backbone. You may have heard of us?" Auggie stirs the olives around in her drink.

"That's the record store close to the antique store downtown. I've been by it but never inside. Looks like an interesting store though," I take a sip of my drink while Auggie leans her elbows on the table.

"Yeah, we're in danger of losing that too if another vampire takes over. Eric has always allowed my sister and me to work under the supernatural radar so to speak. We've been friends for a very long time. He never knew my sister until right before the vampires decided to come out of the coffin. Essie likes it here because she can be close to civilization without actually being a part of it. The world is not ready for her kind to return just yet. Mag can get by with it but not his poor old mother. It is important Eric stays right where he's at. Not just for you and my family but for the sake of others as well. Most vampires don't want a new sheriff, they are happy with the one they got now," Auggie looks distant and sad as she stirs the toothpick. "Eric leaving Louisiana has more of an impact than you realize."

"Where will you go?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation going. Augustine Spark is unusual as in she seems to want to share unlike a lot of supes I know.

"Essie has some land in the backwoods of North Carolina. It's one of those areas where humans get lost easily so it's pretty much protected. Remy, Belinda, and her kids are moving with us. Brooke is close to getting her teaching degree so that we can home school the kids and younger supes. That is if she can come along. Remy grew up in the bayou so he should be at home there. We have cabins already built and there's a nice clear lake. B and Remy like to take the kids there on summer vacations. A lot of places for her pup to hunt but I'm afraid Belinda is a city girl at heart. Brooke and her need other humans around," Auggie then bites an olive off the toothpick with her razor sharp teeth.

"What about Remy?" I ask still curious of the vibe the Cajun gives off.

"Remy is Remy. He's a rare sort of minor supe known as a hunter. His kind protects humanity from our kind. Remy hunts down the trouble makers and…well you know. There's not many of his kind left. Hopefully B can give the world another healthy little hunter so Remy can pass on the tradition. Although I have a feeling their boy is going to be hunting in a different kind of world than his father. More like paid mercenary sort of stuff. That is if we have to move to the backwoods. If not, he can help with the family business," Auggie looks distant again as she watches for the gyrating goblin.

"Belinda is expecting?" My curiosity peeked.

"She found out two weeks ago and told me tonight before she came to the bar. Yeah, there's a double pregnancy going on with our merry bunch. It's a good thing I've done the midwife thing a thousand times over. Between the two B's I'm going to be one busy little supe. Brooke's a little further along. Hopefully we can get something settled before she gets too far along. I worry about her. She needs her medicine. There is no way around it. Hopefully Dr. Ludwig makes wilderness calls. Brooke isn't going to be able to go to her regular neurologist if we have to move. Mag refuses to leave her behind even though Brooke said she will do what she has to. She might even have to go back to Ohio where her human family is. Her supernatural family will miss her," I feel pity for Auggie and I feel really bad for Mag all the sudden. I have never known supes to be so open about everything and here is Augustine Spark airing it all out.

"I worry about the humans in our party as is but Brooke doubly so as well as B's special need daughter. Although wilderness living might agree with Izzy. Odin knows that the organic living has helped some with her autism as well as the supes. They help with B's daughter quite a bit. They all love her, even the vampires. Especially my honey bunny, he has a way with kids and they seem to love him in return," Auggie sighs as she absently stirs the remainder of her martini. There is something honest in the way Auggie carries herself which makes me want to believe her.

"I need a laugh," she says as the goblin king slinks his way to our table. "You got an Honest Abe on you?"

"Sure, but isn't he only worth a Washington?" I ask her and that razor sharp smile returns.

"I like the way you think. I'd have to agree with you on that but really I was thinking more like a penny. That'll just fall out anyways. Make sure he sees the picture. Jareth absolutely loathes Lincoln. He winces every time a customer pays with a five at the store. He had a traumatic experience involving the sixteenth president. It was a case of mistaken identity. Abe thought he was a vampire and tried to kill him. That drunken goblin bastard managed to get away. To this day Jareth gives away every fiver and penny that comes his way. He's probably going to giveaway every Lincoln he gets tonight to the preserve," Auggie gives me a playful wink. "You're gonna love this. Watch!"

Goblin King comes strutting our way. He comes to me first and shakes those narrow hips. The cod piece and the black riding boots look downright ridiculous. "Why hello there love," he licks his teeth and gives me a playful eye fuck. He holds onto the handles of my chairs and slinks his way up my body. "Too bad you're not my kind beautiful. Auggie here must've told you that you're lacking a bit of something for my taste," he snaps his teeth at my ear. For being gay, this guy is sure playing straight to perfection. He reminds me of my no good fairy cousin except I have a strong feeling this guy is nicer than Claude. The way he showed concern for his friend backstage told me so much about his character. A genuine pompous ass wouldn't care about anybody else's feelings the way the goblin seemed to care about the giant. Even though I can't read his mind, I know Jareth the goblin king is all smoke and mirrors with his cocky demeanor.

I smile as I get a glimpse of those strange eyes. "You have something for me love. A tribute for the bloody goblin king," he gives me that sharp smile. I have to admit there is something oddly sexy about this supe even though he doesn't have much going on in the looks department. My guess is it has to be the accent or the way he seductively moves like a predator ready to go in for the kill.

"As a matter of fact I do," I said rather tartly making my own accent sound exaggerated. "Here you go sugar," I said as I wave the fiver in front of his sharp nose. He jumps and recoils a bit when he catches sight of the bearded man on the bill. He then allows me to stuff it into the G-string making sure a George Washington is covering his pale skin under the five dollar bill. He does his best to keep his composure and character as he gives me a playful wink. Auggie is right; it is comical that the goblin treats a five dollar bill like its kryptonite. Well worth the five bucks wasted.

Jareth strolls over to Auggie, still maintaining that 'I want to fuck you' stripper look. "You put her up to it, didn't you, you bloody little bint," Jareth practically growls and Auggie giggles.

"I needed a good laugh. You're lucky I didn't have her stick a penny between your ass cheeks," Auggie said as she stuffed her bill into his G-string. "Besides I know you plan on giving Remy and B a good portion of your take, fivers or not. I wouldn't insult them with pennies," she reaches up and pats his cheek playfully sticking her tongue out. Jareth the goblin smirks and snap his teeth playfully at her before moving on.

I glance to the backstage to see the giant giving me a warm smile. "He likes you," Auggie speaks out of the clear blue again. "He thinks you're lovely."

"Not the goblin," I answer and Auggie shakes her head.

"Mag," she answers back. "He thinks you're a good woman and he's sorry he scared you like he did. He never meant to. Mag really is a big sweetie. Just ask Belinda, she'll tell you. I'm not saying it because he's my nephew."

I look to the backstage to see Mag motioning Auggie. She nods at him and he returns it. "He is wondering if you would like to come see him at intermission. He's probably made some iced coffee. Mag makes a mean cup of Joe. You can meet Remy too while we're there," the little supe tells me.

"How can I turn down iced coffee? Of course I'll come," I politely tell her. Auggie gives me a smile that she somehow managed to make look warm despite that mouth full of sharp choppers. I figure I better make my peace with Mag considering he never really did anything wrong except for being all big and Viking. You'd think I would be used to that by now? Besides I was the one being rude, not Mag. He spoke like a gentleman and handled me like I was the most important person he has ever met even though it was the other way around. I just froze and stood there like a ninny.

Auggie nods to the big man behind the stage. Mag nods back with that warm smile again. He also gives Auggie a thumbs-up gesture which last I checked, not in the supe etiquette handbook. Then again, maybe being a deity of sorts makes you exempt from having a stick up your ass.

"Supes do have sticks up their asses," Auggie lets out a sigh. "Then again rules are meant to be broken. It's not like we have Ms. Manners breathing down our necks. Mag just wants to be an average guy. He's through with the whole worshipping thing. Being worshipped was never a favorite of Mag's, even as a child. Being the son of Thor has its downsides."

"I need to make my amends. I was rude to him. My Gran raised me better than that," I mumble and the tiny supe gives me a smile.

**Belinda's POV**

"We need to talk," I tell the awestruck vamp before me. "In private. Away from the others."

Eric lets out an exasperated sigh. He takes me into his arms careful of the silver tip on my cane. I've gotten quite used to our privacy arrangement whenever I meet with Eric here at Fangtasia. The roof over at the strip mall has become our personal conference room. There have been several times I didn't trust Eric's office, hell I don't even think Eric trust his own office. Knowing Felipe De Castro or as I like to call him Felipe De Castrate, he has hidden bugs all over the place. It didn't matter that Esmeralda's assistant Harvey came around once a week to do a sweep, there was always a bug or two to be found.

"We are going to have to find a new meeting place. Felipe still has spies you know," Eric tells me as he takes to the air. "If this is about Karma business, we can conduct it at your place. It's not safe here."

"I know, Harvey found three bugs out in the bar the other day. I don't like talking about our little nature preserve here at Fangtasia anymore than you do. Besides, it's not about that, it's about you," I thought Eric was going to drop me before we made it to the flat rooftop where there always seems to be couple of folding chairs. Seems this is where the strip mall maintenance department goes to slack. Thank God for slackers because my knees were always grateful to have those chairs there. Eric set me down on the concrete rooftop still being careful of the dull silver tip of my cane. Eric is no dummy when it comes to the amount of silver Remy and I carry on us. Even my little girl Izzy sports a silver crucifix that she always removes whenever she knows Eric is around. My boy Andy on the other hand suffers from a silver allergy called being a werewolf. He has silver tipped weapons, silver bullets, and a silver coated sword but never anything he can wear. Too risky and plus he can turn much quicker than any werewolf out there. Andy is sort of considered a super alpha amongst his kind, the king of the wolves but he's still my son and I worry oodles about him all the same.

"About me? Belinda, you must explain yourself. You know I can always leave you on this rooftop," Eric always thinks he has the upper hand with me when truth be known many supes would hurt him if he did such a thing, especially my buddy the frost giant. I don't mean Mag, I mean Mag's Uncle Vaftinrudir. Uncle V and I are as thick as thieves and Eric doesn't want to be on the bad size of a twelve foot four frost giant. I've seen them two wrestle. What Eric has in speed, V has in might and needless to say the giant knows how to throw his weight around which is close to that of an elephant.

"You do know that's not going to work. I'm missing for five minutes and one hell of a search party will be sent out. Not to mention one very pissed off hunter and frost giant. I've seen you and Vaft fight before. He nearly took your arm clean off. My money is on him," Eric's smirk wiped clean off his face. Eric knows he is no match for the giants, any of 'em. They are much older and stronger than any vampire I know. According to Vaft and Essie, most giants are as old as the earth itself. They prefer to live near nature and know how to stay under the radar of man and other supes. Unfortunately the giants are running out of places to hide because of human progress. I guess giants are the original tree huggers.

"You have way too many friends in high places," Eric gives me that smirk again like he is enjoying his word play.

"V felt really bad about that. He's a big 'ole softie. Besides, he likes you. You're one of the few fanged he likes," Eric and I seem to be going into conversational mode, something that seems to come pretty natural for the both of us these days.

"Is the boy still giving him troubles?" Eric asks about Randal.

"Plenty, but you know V. He does a fair job of taking care of it. I think he showed you his pit he made the last time you stopped by. We reinforced it with concrete and silver bars. V makes sure he keeps it covered during the day. The other night he supervised Randal for Remy. I made him clean the dog house toilets," I tell Eric about our teenage problem child vamp.

"That is very cruel and unusual Belinda," Eric laughs a bit. "I like the way you think. I guess that's one reason I keep you around."

"That and the supes seem to take somewhat of a shine to me," I said as I sit down holding my cane between my legs. "We need to get down to the brass tacks Northman. Why are you avoiding Sookie?"

Eric lets out a low growl at the mention of her name. If I were any ordinary human being I would be shaking in my shoes and trying to find an escape route ASAP. I've seen big, bad and blond like this several times before. I've seen him destroy phones, desk chairs, bar stools, the bar, and his desk all because of Sookie Stackhouse. A growl is nothing which means he must have thought long and hard.

"I don't want to talk about it. You are one of the few humans I trust Belinda but you can't possibly understand," Eric began to pace back and forth.

"Try me. I know this has to be about that stupid marriage contract," Eric moves at me with his speed, baring fangs. He huffs at me with a pissed off look in his eyes as he gets up into my face. I should be pissing my pants by now but as I've said before, I know better. I unscrew the hidden knife just in case. I make good and sure he sees it even though we both know I won't use it. Eric then gives me a frustrated sigh and lets go of the chair handles. He runs his hand through his thick blond hair.

"I must go through with it. There is no way out of it. It is my maker's final wishes. I've tried to get myself free of it but Sookie took away my final hope only to save that…shifter," Eric spits out in disgust.

"Watch it now! Some of my closest friends are shifters and Weres. There will be no hating on the two natured in my presence. You might as well tell me I'm a bad mother for having a werewolf son. What does Pam think of all this?" I ask, surprisingly Eric has shared with me a lot lately which is very unusual for any vampire let alone the great and powerful Eric Northman. It all started with his feud he has been having with his progeny. Eric needed someone to vent to and Sookie was way out the question and so that responsibility fell on little old me. Lucky me, right?

"She thinks I need to kill Fredya and Felipe. That would only cause war. Sookie has been through so much already. I am not prepared for another war. My alliances are too thin. I thought to ask Magni," Eric tells me, obviously trying to hold back his blood tears. Eric and I have developed a close friendship, something I have a strong feeling that the vampire hasn't had in a very long time. He comes to me for advice about humans and I give him the best advice I can. He keeps my supernatural family under wraps from the vampire hierarchy so I guess we watch out for each other.

"Mag won't help you, you know that. He can give you advice but he can't free you of this contract with his godly powers. No matter if he is a powerful god or not. Mag promised his grandpa he will never interfere. Odin's word is law amongst his people, you know that better than anyone," I tell him as I put my knife away. "Maybe I can talk to him about backing you up some other way. Problem is, Mag doesn't want much to do with the supe world either, especially since he found out there's a kid on the way."

Eric's eye widened at the mention of Mag being a father. "Good God Northman, don't tell me I have to explain the birds and bees to you. I've already explained it to Andy, can't you wait until I have to explain it to Izzy? Awkward enough having to explain it to my boy," I jokingly tell the shocked vampire. I then give him a serious look. "She has a medical condition. Odin assured Mag that the child will have no Asgardian traits other than it being part frost giant. Her condition requires a human doctor, there's no magic that can fix it. She has one here in Shreveport Mag takes her to. She needs her medicine or she won't be able to make it if we have to move out of Louisiana. Mag will have to leave her behind and he will be heartbroken. Mag has built a life with her in it and he plans on staying with her for the long haul but he can't do that if you are no longer sheriff. Brooke will move back to Ohio where she will end up being a single mother working slave wage jobs because no one likes to hire epileptics. Giants aren't cheap as is let alone a growing one. Mag will send all the money he can but that's not the point. We need you here as much as Sookie needs you here."

Eric hangs his head low and sits on the folding chair next to mine. He lets out a frustrated sigh. "The long haul you say," Eric repeats. "This is a bigger dilemma than I thought."

"Yep, he plans on staying with her through the gray hair, wrinkles, and all," I said and Eric gives me a thoughtful look. Another look shadows his features. "Already discussed it. Mag doesn't what her to be a vampire. Believe it or not, Mag likes her as is."

"Sookie offered to run away with me," he tells me out of the blue. "I don't want to take her away from her home. She has too many fond memories of her home. She needs to stay but…"

"You're thinking about bolting anyway, aren't you? That's not much of an option. It's one thing for us to pull up stakes and leave but Eric this is not you. We have to leave to protect the giants. The world is not ready. Mag knows this and so does his mom. Think of how the world as whole would react to know that they are not the superior ones anymore. It sure the hell wouldn't be like the Great Revelation that's for sure. We would have the Viking age all over again even though the peaceful ones stayed in this realm. You are and will always be the giants main source of protection. You go and marry that bitch it all goes to hell in a hand basket," I ranted on. Eric gives me a smirk. I know he gets amusement every time I get on my soapbox.

"Still a firecracker, aren't you? Belinda, I understand your dilemma. It's just…" Eric gets that distant look in his eyes.

"You don't want to leave either. You're talking about bolting yet you can't," I calmly tell him.

"It would be for the best. I can't hurt Sookie anymore than she already is. Compton and Pam offered to watch over her for me but they will in indebted to Felipe. I hate to think what will become of her. I know Felipe will force her to do his bidding," Eric puts his head in his hands. I do something I would never do in front of the other vampires, Pam included. I get up out of the cheap plastic chair and I give Eric a half hug. Bloody tears roll down his cheeks as we both sit here in silence on the dirty rooftop of Toys R Us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sookie's POV**

"Alright bloodbags, we'll be back in thirty. I suggest you refill those purses back up because the most unforgettable is yet to come," Pam tells the room full of horny women. Some of them let out a disappointed moan.

"Come on Sookie," Auggie says as she takes my hand. She gently pulls me along as we make our way to the stage. The freshly showered Cajun is chatting it up with the oily goblin. The goblin hands him a large wad of cash, mostly fives.

"I hope that's enough for the rainy day fund," I hear the goblin tell the Cajun.

"The rig is ready to go. 'Lindy and I are hoping we don't need it. Modi offered to haul the animals. Said he would rather do that then take the Backbone delivery truck. I already assured Essie that the cabins are stocked and ready to go. 'Lindy made sure of it the last time we were there. I don't know about the vamps but the pups are sure going to like it there. If this mess gets resolved I think we'll still take the Izzy and pups out there for a long vacation," I hear the Cajun say as he looks at me with a smile. If this guy were a werewolf, he'd definitely be an alpha. He gives me a wink that I know has me all flush.

"I'm bloody ready for wildness living again. Humans have a way of dragging me down. Already stocked up on my smokes, at least until I get my footing on tobacco farming again. I haven't worked the land in a long time. I hope the bloody humans haven't polluted the soil too much. I absolutely hate blight," the goblin tells the Cajun. The goblin didn't seem like the outdoorsy type to me much less one that played in dirt.

"Oh bloody Christ! Do these vampires have a clue about ice?" The goblin throws a fit about the room temperature water bottles sitting on the folding table.

"Now Jareth, they are generous enough to give us water," I heard that familiar deep thick accented voice. A very large hand grabs the water bottle from the goblin. He holds it for a moment. I look up at the warmly smiling face to see a strange blue glow in his eye. "We can't have it all," he says as he gives me a wink. He throws the bottle to the goblin who catches it with ease.

"Thanks mate," the goblin tells the giant. "I hate bloody room temperature water. I'm going out back for a smoke. Care to join me?"

"As much as I would like to, I have a special guest I must entertain. If you happen to see Brooke, tell her I'm in my dressing room," Mag pats the scrawny goblin on the shoulder.

"Right, I could hear your dad out there. Bloody Modi and his big bloody mouth," Jareth the Goblin King tells Mag the half-god frost giant. Mag lets out a laugh that seems downright infectious. "Punch him out in front of me this time." Jareth mumbles as he walks away.

"Seems Brooke is going to beat me to it," Mag laughs.

"I hope she hits him extra hard for me. Ruining my bloody set like that," the goblin says over his shoulder before heading out the back door.

Mag holds his hand out to me. This guy is full of old world manners. He smiles down at me while I took a moment to study his face. Without that helmet obscuring most of his face Magni Frost puts every stone statue or masterpiece painting to shame. His gaze shows his age which is very ancient unlike my Viking. He gives me a warm half smile as I notice his slumped shoulders. Trying to appear smaller than what he really is for my benefit would be my guess. I catch a glimpse of some of what he is hiding under that ridiculous fur cape, perfectly chiseled abs unlike those guys that hang out in gyms. The hand he offers me is attached to a perfectly muscular forearm adorned with a pleather wrist cuff. Everything about this guy screams perfect except for his posture and cheap stripper costume. I can understand now why Magni Frost is the main attraction. Hot damn!

I lay my hand into his cool and very oversized hand. He gently holds it as he bends down to kiss it. Cool lips tickle the top of my hand as my spine shivers. "My apologies for the cold, Miss Stackhouse. I am very nervous about my second encounter with you. I didn't mean to frighten you," he sincerely tells me. Sadness fills his eyes for a moment.

"I was the rude one. I'm sorry," I quietly tell him and I'm rewarded with a smile that could light up the world.

"I guess we are both sorry then. That makes us even," he said in that deep gravelly voice that matched the rest of his perfectly sexy self.

"Not quite. You don't need to make yourself small for my benefit. I am quite used to looking up at people. Besides, that usually hurts a human to slouch for long periods of time," I tell the much taller than average man. He lets out a cold sigh and stretches the kinks in his joints. He cracks his neck as he rises to his full height, my guess a whole head taller than Eric or Alcide, obviously much stronger than the two combined. Magni Frost has to be the biggest, tallest and most powerful supe I have ever met, the 'berts had nothing on this guy. I felt like a kid again standing near the giant.

"Ahhh that's much better. My old bones thank you, Miss Stackhouse," he gives me that hint of a smile again. I can't help but return that smile. He holds out his hand again. Again, not in the supe etiquette handbook. "I would offer you my arm but it is a little difficult for me to do. I am not a very good contortionist," he whispers into my ear. Mag smells strangely of winter and ocean combined, it is actually quite pleasant just like the fact I can't read his thoughts.

I place my hand into Mag's and a rush of thoughts hit me like a ball bat. I get the vision of Brooke glaring up at the giant. She looks upset about something. They are standing in that strange oversized kitchen. A step stool stood near one of cabinets. The wall cabinet door is open to reveal typical pantry contents.

"I'm not a child Magni Frost!" she barks out as she keeps her eyes locked with his.

"But Brooke…" sadness fills his gaze. "I worry about you."

"Good God Mag, you won't let me do anything for myself," her eyes never leave his but her features soften a bit. She takes a step closer to him. "I know you worry," she said softly as she reaches up and runs her hand through the giant's hair. "I forget how much the world has changed for you. Somebody like me would've been thought of as the village idiot," Brooke looks down. Mag gently takes her hand that was playing with his hair. He puts his fingers under her chin. Brooke is trying to hide her tears. Mag gives her those sad eyes.

"You are not an idiot. Don't ever call yourself that. You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. I love you," Mag said sincerely.

"I love you too," Brooke sobs. "It's just that I like to do things for myself sometimes. Ever since I agreed to move in with you, you have done everything for me and treated me like a china doll. This fragile little human has been doing a fine job of taking care of herself long before you came around. I have climbed several stools and ladders before. I wanted to surprise you with a batch of chocolate chip cookies. I wasn't expecting you home so soon."

"There wasn't as many shipments in today so Mother let me off earlier than normal," I spied a plastic nametag hanging from a lanyard around the giant's neck. The script above his name and picture said Karma's Backbone. "All these tears for flour?"

Mag reaches up into the cabinet but Brooke stops him. "No you don't! I can get it myself! I won't spasm out by climbing up that stool. You take a seat and I'll show you," Brooke grabs Mag's arm and guides him to the oversize table and chairs. I have a feeling Mag is letting her do this. Brooke pulls out a chair. She reaches up and pushes Mag's chest. Mag is obviously playing along. This guy is an unmovable wall but he lets his motions mimic hers as he takes his seat. "I'm not completely helpless, Magni Frost. Your mother and aunt will agree with me."

"If you say so," amusement etches all across the giant's face. He watches as she steps onto the stool, admiration fills his gaze as he watches his woman reach up to the shelf where the flour must be. "Maybe I need to store the flour on a lower self?" he asks her when he realizes something is wrong. Brooke begins to spasm just as she is ready to step off the stool. Mag rushes up, breaking the chair he had been sitting on into splinters. A gust of cold air fills the kitchen. Mag carefully catches the falling woman. He rescues the flour sack despite his concern for the seizing woman. The strange gust brought with it a lovely blue quilt that the giant catches while he lays a shaking Brooke out on the floor.

Mag waits until the spasm ends and Brooke becomes aware. He covers her up with the quilt and kisses her forehead. The kitchen feels like the walk in freezer at Merlotte's. Tears fill Brooke's eyes. "I wanted to prove to you that I can handle myself, instead you end up proving that you can handle me," she sits up while Mag moves the quilt to cover Brooke's shoulders.

"You have nothing to prove to me. I stressed you out. You would have been fine if I hadn't stressed you out. I am sorry, min valkeryie," a mixture of sincerity and sadness fills his eyes. "I did bring you a gift. She is out on the back porch. Aunt Astir helped me obtain her. She is from Ohio just like you."

"You didn't!" Brooke exclaimed as she quickly recovers and stands up. "My parents tried their darnest to get me one of those. I've always wanted one!"

"She answers to Willow. I feel better having her around after Aunt Astir told me about…" Mag couldn't get his words out when Brooke opens the door to let in a Golden Retriever that was probably no more than a year old, fluffy golden fur and wagging tail with a red bandana around her neck. Mag lost his train of thought as he watches Brooke hug the dog.

"Willow! She's beautiful Mag! Thank you!" Brooke rubs the dog's ears.

"She happened to be my only shipment today. I'm glad you like her. Aunt Astir told me she pulled some strings, whatever that means. We have had this planned for a year. I picked her out, Izzy named her. She had to be trained for a year before I could give her to you. Andy told me that he will help you groom her but I think Izzy seemed a little jealous when I told her about it. She told me that she has wolves and a giant to play with anyway. She is all yours," Mag crouches down next to the dog and pets her fur. Brooke reaches for his hand, Mag gently takes it. "Are you happy?"

"The happiest, my big Viking. You spoil me but I'm still sort of mad at you," Brooke looks up at him.

"I promise to let you do things for yourself. I will only help if you ask," Mag hangs his head in shame for a moment.

"There is something I do need help with. It's in the bedroom," Brooke gives him a cheeky smile. "I don't know if I can walk there."

Mag smiles widely as he stands up and picks up Brooke as easily as a sack of flour and throws her across his shoulder. Brooke squeals with laughter. "I was really wanting those chocolate chip cookies but this will have to do for now," he playfully pats her rear end.

"Maybe later you big lug," Brookes says as she playfully punches his shoulder. Mag laughs as he carries her off.

"I am happy with my Brooke. She has made living in this realm quite an adventure for me," Mag's voice brought me out of my daze. He bends down to meet my eyes. "Even immortals have the right to be happy," He tells me with a half-smile. "Even if only for a little while but I wouldn't want it any other way."

**Belinda's POV**

"We should be getting back," I tell the teary eyed vampire. "I'll be getting missed." Eric takes the tissue I offer him. I've see Northman's every mood in the time I've known him. Usually Eric is rarely ever sad. He used to be mostly bored before the telepath entered his life. He feels he is at a huge stalemate with this idiotic marriage contract. I have a feeling this is one of many firsts for the pragmatic vampire.

"I should glamour you but I won't. You seem to have kept everything I have ever told," Eric tells me as I begin to hold up my cane. Eric made a deal with me long ago that I am never to be glamoured but of course that was by all the other vampires, I always assumed Eric made himself the exception to the rule. "If I hear you breathe a word of this to anyone," Eric playfully scolds me.

"Good to know. My vault is pretty much impenetrable. You know all that telepath blocking I do. Pretty amazing for a mere little ole' human like myself," I give Eric some sass. This gives me that smirk that I was beginning to miss.

"Sometimes I forget how much fun I used to have with you and the taste," he gives me a playful smile making sure his fangs are poking out.

"You were a pretty good fuck buddy for a while but I've moved on. Speaking of, I think Remy would sooner stake you if you take even one little drop," I polish my silver ring on my shirt and check the shine. It's the ring Remy gave me without the white dress and veil. He had his jeweler friend make it from silver bullet shells, the same shells that took down the evil werewolf that was trying to kill me and my son. Now it's a symbol of our love much like the vampire teeth his Daddy used to wear. Hunters have a strange way about showing love, much like a tom cat leaving a dead mouse at their human's doorstep.

"Pity he can't share you. You are not as divine as my Sookie but you are a close second," Eric likes to tease and I like to give it right back to him. I know that deep down the vampire's heart belongs to the telepath.

"Okay Prince Charming, that's enough. You better get me back down off this building before I have to get out my special whistle. Uncle V wouldn't give two shits about those Fellowship douchebags if he felt I was in any sort of danger," I said as I played with the silver whistle I keep on a silver chain around my neck. It's sort of like a dog whistle for giants and werewolves. Whenever I am in any sort of distress that I can't seem to get myself out of, I have my nifty little emergency whistle. My daughter has one too as well as Brooke. It's insurance for us mortals living in a mostly supernatural world.

"You're no fun," he pouts playfully as I securely tuck the silver chain down my shirt. I don't want his bare skin touching my silver. Eric carefully scoops me up and takes to the air. We stay in shadows like we always do. Eric decides this time we are going to land behind Starbucks. Nosy Nora wants a peek at Thor, I know that's his motive.

"He might not like you spying on him," I said.

"Nonsense, I am going to purchase my human friend a cup of coffee," Eric says with that shit eating grin. To Eric, Thor is a celebrity from the Norse age.

"He's not going to like it. Thor is not a huge fan of yours truly, just so you know," Eric takes my arm and practically drags me to the front door of the twenty-four hour Starbucks. Corporate realized the profits to be made by fangbangers and their fanged companions. Starbucks even offers a line of designer synthetic bloods that have sort of a coffee taste instead of coppery, so I've been told by the babies at the preserve. Older vamps like Eric wouldn't give a hill of beans about it, he likes it organic and straight from the source. None of this designer bullshit the synthetic blood industry makes for the younger fanged.

"I just want to get a good look. Are his eyes really red?" Eric acts like an adoring teenager at this point.

"Like rubies. His temper isn't an exaggeration either. Hell he practically had Fangtasia shaking off the foundation," I thought Eric was going to start squealing but thankfully he held back and went back to his unreadable vampire mode.

"Come on, I think I see him sitting in the back," Eric sounded like a giddy little school girl all the sudden. Sure enough, his vampire sight didn't deceive him. Big burly biker, sitting in the back with red beard, wrap around shades sipping on a Frappacino and pulling apart a large blueberry muffin. Despite his shades, his full attention seems to be on the woman across from him. His eyes catch mine as Eric and I make our way to the counter. It wasn't hard to make out his gruff expression and change of mood.

"Oh, hey Belinda," Brooke says as she turns around in her seat.

"Need some caffeine before I crash. Long night," I mutter in her direction as eager little vampire pulls me along.

Brooke meets my eyes for a moment and mouths, "Is that Eric?" She then playfully fans herself like I just walked in with a massive wave of hotness. Brooke smiles at me before turning her attention back to her pseudo pops-in-law. Thor lets out a loud moan and I'm pretty sure he's rolling his eyes behind those shades of his. Glad to see you too buddy!

"What will you have Belinda?" Eric shows less interest in me than in the flaming haired biker. I think I'll order something chocolate that I know will not be half as good as the coffee Carrie brews at Karma's Backbone. What can I say? My supe friends have me spoiled.

"Would you like to try some of our coffee flavored bloods sir?" The petite blond barista asks the big bad vamp. She leans over the counter making sure Eric notices her boobs encased in a white scoop neck t-shirt under the signature green Starbucks apron. Eric went back to appearing uninterested.

"My human would like a coffee beverage," Eric tells her. "Belinda, give the little human your order," he then tells me. His human my freckled ass! All a part of his stupid little vampire show.

"Hey, aren't you that guy from Fangtasia?" the barista asks, obviously making conversation as she prepares to make my mocha latte. It wouldn't surprise me any if she tries to spit in it. Eric in his usual rude fashion ignores the little human.

Eric pays for my coffee while blondie still keeps on with the eye fucking despite Eric's lack of interest in her. I roll my eyes of course. Remy is probably wondering what's taking so long by now. I better be back in time for Mag's little show.

"Hey Belinda!" Brooke motions to me with a smile on her face. Glad to see someone is smiling, well I'm pretty sure Eric is all sorts of giddy on the inside. "Thor said he's going to make it to the cookout," she then said. Mag and Brooke has been having barbeques all summer and every time Brooke invites Mag's family, other than Modi, they all usually decline because of god business or some such. Thor has only made it to one so far and that was because he told her he was taking a vacation from whatever he does.

"I have not had that stuff called potato salad in a while. Brooke promised she would make me some," Thor's mouth turns up slightly. No doubt meant for Brooke.

"I can make you all the potato salad you like, Thor. All you have to do is ask," Brooke flashes the god of thunder a smile. "I might even make you my famous banana pudding since you promise to come," Brooke reaches over to Thor and cleans muffin crumbs from his beard. No normal mortal would dare do such a thing except that Thor sort of eats like a pig and Brooke is one of the few mortals Thor tolerates. I've witnessed the almighty god of thunder make a glutton of himself more than once. I know both Mag and Brooke has tried to teach Thor some table manners but as I've said before, you can take the Viking out of the Viking age but you can't take the Viking age out of the Viking. I catch a young couple staring. They couldn't have been no more than early twentyish and dressed like a couple of quirky college kids. The girl's mouth twisted into a smirk while the guy just looks disgusted with the big burly biker's horrendous table manners. I shoot them a warning look of my own before Thor or even Eric would notice. I'm grateful they got the hint as I watch them quickly turn away.

"You are so good to my boy and to me, dear girl," Thor takes Brooke's hand after she made good and sure one of his braids is free of crumbs. "The human world has changed so much for us. I am grateful to have you as our guide. My boy is the happiest he has ever been. I never thought my giant son would ever be happy and it is because of you. If I could make you a goddess, I would, dear girl. Sadly I cannot," Thor gently squeezes Brooke's hand.

"I know where Mag gets his charm from," Brooke smiles despite the look in her eyes. I have seen that look many times. It's the look she gives every time her mortality or disorder is brought up, kind of like holding back unshed tears. Thor senses this and gives her hand another gentle squeeze and a smile to match. Brooke is well aware that gods can't be deceived by mere mortals which makes it all the more difficult for her to be around them sometimes.

"Aw, now there my dear girl. I will speak to the vampire. I cannot have him breaking my boy's home apart let alone steal me from the best potato salad ever," Thor does his best to cheer her up. He reaches over the table and cleans a tear from her eye. He removes his shades to reveal his ruby colored irises. This is a bold move for Thor to show his most inhuman feature. He did this for the woman next to him. Aside from the striking color his eyes also shows wisdom and age, something that I am quite used to seeing, whether it be a vampire or a twelve foot giant. "I promise you Valhalla that I will never let any obstacle come between you and my son. I will show this vampire the wrath of a god if I must."

"Whatever you do, don't have him meet his final death. He has someone better than that vampire queen. I wouldn't want you to hurt her too. She seems rather nice," Brooke tells the god and Thor gives her another gentle smile before putting his sunglasses back on. He pats Brooke's hand before he stands up and motions to Eric. Eric's eyes widen and he follows Thor out the front entrance of Starbucks. He looks like he's ready to drop to his knees at any moment. I take the empty seat next to my friend who looks like she is ready to cry despite the thunder god's kindness towards her. Other than my big buddy Mag, gods are overwhelming to be around sometimes.

"You're right, Thor really is more teddy bear than grizzly," I give my only mortal friend a smile, trying my best to cheer her up. I take the seat Thor occupied.

"He won't hurt Eric. He knew you guys were eavesdropping," Brooke stirs her coffee. I remove Thor's evidence from the table with a couple of napkins before putting my coffee down.

"Thor really does want Mag to be happy, doesn't he?" I take a sip of my coffee. Still not as good as the shape-shifting barista's.

"He's a good father. He only wants what's best for his kids. He seems to think I'm alright, I guess?" Brooke gives me a shrug.

Both of us stop our conversation when a tall blond woman enters. She is decked out in a long white dress with a sort of bohemian vibe. A vibrate beaded bag slug across her shoulder with silver bangles and a straw hat. She looks like she stepped out of the summer of love with her beaded sandals. Despite the lack of heels on her sandals, she stood somewhere around Eric's height. She heads straight to the counter to order a coffee. She glances over at me and Brooke with a friendly smile and the striking looks of a model. She gives us a wink. Her eyes have a greenish-blue color just as her wavy blond hair is the color of summer wheat with small braids framing her face. The supernatural vibe screamed Asgardian.

She pays the girl for her coffee and proceeds to our table. She grabs a chair and pulls it up to our table. The Nordic beauty gives Brooke a warm smile despite her icy features. "You may not know me but I know you," she tells Brooke. "Mag's description of you doesn't do you justice. You are much more beautiful. Even Modi's poetic words can't capture what I see before me but father, father is always right."

"Who are you?" Brooke and I ask in unison and the woman laughs.

"I am Prudr. You can call me Pru. I am Mag and Modi's sister. You are Belinda Jean Harrison, my brother's best mortal friend and the thorn in my father's side and you are Brooke Anderson, the love of my gigantic brother's life," she flashes us a smile that I swear gives her a halo effect. "You really are quite lovely," she tells Brooke as she reaches over and puts a strand of Brooke's hair back into place. There is something downright pleasant and positive about the female Asgardian.

"That's me, thorn in Thor's side," I sheepishly say and this only makes Prudr laugh.

"Not to worry, I don't have my father's temper. Modi is the only one to inherit that trait. I only anger when the ones I love are hurt. Father will just have to swallow his pride. I actually like it when a mortal tries him. It does father some good. Besides, I think he likes the challenge which is typical of men," Prudr has an angelic demeanor and grace about herself. There is a nurturing quality to her unlike her brothers who are Viking warriors through and through.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Valhalla?" Brooke asks.

"Odin has given me an assignment. Have you seen Loki by any chance? Seems my uncle is up to no good again," Pru rolls her eyes.

"We have no idea what he looks like. We don't know very many Asgardians," I tell her.

"Just the ones that matter, Ms. Harrison," she gives me a smile. If Prudr is anything like the men in her family, she is not one I ever plan on crossing. She is beautiful as I suspect all goddesses to be but she is also scary. "Mag is right about you, Ms. Harrison. You are an interesting mortal. He speaks highly of you and loves your children dearly. It is nice to know that he has true friends. My brother has always been in need of that. I worry about him so much. He is as harmless as one of Aunt Freya's kittens when he is not on the battlefield. It is nice to know that he has natives of this realm to guide him and watch over him."

"Your brother has a kind soul. He has taken as much care of me and my children. I would be stupid not to have him for a friend," I answer the goddess.

"He told me about your misfortune. Shame Odin won't let Aunt Freya help you. We have watched you from the halls of Valhalla. You have been through so much more than a witches curse. I admire your resilience. I know this has taught my brother many human lessons. It has made him a much better god for it," Prudr delicately sips her coffee. Every movement she makes is as graceful as a dancer despite her tall frame.

"As for Loki, he wears many disguises. It is hard for a mortal to see him if they do not know what they are looking for. Loki hasn't caused Magni any grief in centuries. Modi spread the rumor all around Asgard about Mag's dance tonight. Loki caught wind of it and made haste to the rainbow bridge. I want to smack my brother as much as you do, Brooke," Pru smiles.

"He's a shape shifter?" I ask and the goddess nods.

"Unfortunately, he's kind of like a skin walker though. He can turn into animals and people. That is how he earned his title as the god of mischief. Loki likes to play games with the gods and the humans. Knowing Loki, I suspect he is in female form. My second would be that he is at the vampire's bar. I should return you there anyway. Father's talk with the vampire will be a winded one, that's for sure," I couldn't help but suspect that Thor sent his daughter in here to act as our bodyguard. The Fellowship of the Sun knows us as vamp and two-natured sympathizers. Little do they know that we are much more, Remy's farmhouse and the supe preserve would surely be cinders if those radical only knew.

Prudr offers to help me up out of my chair. She pulls me up with the same ease Mag or Remy does despite her thin frame. She hands me my cane as she admires the carvings. "My brother has always been a master craftsman. This is made with love, Ms. Harrison. Special too as I see your man has put his touches on it too. Magni usually works alone on such projects. This cane is rare, Ms. Harrison. Treasure it," Prudr tells me as she lays a hand atop mine.

"I always will," I said as I felt love from the goddess's touch. She puts a protective arm around men and Brooke as three girlfriends chatting over coffee exits the twenty-four hour Starbucks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sookie's POV **

"Miss Stackhouse, would you like to have a seat?" Mag motions to the oversized thick wooden chair that strangely resembles a Viking's throne. It's obviously made for his lofty height and size. He offers me his hand which dangerously exposes those perfectly chiseled abs. Hot damn!

I graciously accept as I place my warm hand into his. His touch seems normal instead of cold as he helps me climb the high chair. It's sort of like sitting on a very study barstool with a back and arms. I imagine that I am a child again for just a moment with my feet just dangling there. Mag drops drown on a knee. He looks as if he is about to propose. He smiles at me. "There is only one woman I would like to marry and it is sadly not you although you do make someone else a lovely wife, do you not?" I sit there with my mouth wide open, ready to catch a few flies. Mag laughs. "We gods have our ways, Miss Stackho…, I mean Sookie," his eyes look sad again despite the smile. Lord almighty, I want to give him a hug so bad.

"I'm sure you do," I said as Mag takes my hand into his again. There is something strangely soothing about his touch. I barely know the guy and yet I feel safe being so close to him.

"Remy, I made some ice coffee. Do you mind pouring them out for me? I made enough for everybody," Mag tells the hot Cajun number.

"I don't mind," he gives the giant a nod and me a wink. I admire his backside as he leans into the refrigerator. Damn! Belinda is a lucky girl because her Cajun should be right next to Eric in the world class butt hall of fame. Remy makes those jeans look good. He turns around and catches me looking. He gives me a cheeky smile and I can feel myself go all flush.

"I made vanilla. I wasn't quite sure what you would like, Sookie," Mag tells me as I watch hottie Cajun pouring the coffee from the glass pitcher into Fangtasia bar glasses. "Ice coffee is a favorite of mine. My coffee is not as good as my Brooke's but others have disagreed."

"No, yours really is good honey," says Auggie as she hands me the red Fangtasia glass. "My lovely nephew is trying to learn all there is about the human world. Mag has many hobbies; learning modern cuisine is a new fav of his. He's a fast learner," Auggie kisses the kneeling giant on the cheek. There is definitely a familial bond between the two by the way Mag pats her shoulder.

"My Aunt Astir likes to brag. I really do need to improve," Mag blushes, the half-god actually blushed which is very visible with his pale skin. His coloring is not dead pale like a vampire, his skin tone is like that of a very pale human that makes his aquamarine colored eyes stand out along with that silken black hair. I give him my genuine Sookie smile, not the fake one I am famous for. Besides, nobody presently in the room is a loud broadcaster if you know what I mean. Remy is the only one other than myself that is a human as it gets. "You like to cook too, don't you Sookie? Brooke and I would like to invite you to one of our cookouts as she likes to call them. I call it cooking like the old days. I enjoy cooking from a fire. Eric is welcome to come too. Just bring your appetite. We always make more than enough. You can meet my family. They will like you," Mag pats my hand. Unlike most supes, Mag didn't make me feel like a dumb little human.

"Eric knows your family?" I ask, trying my best to make small talk. I take a sip of the icy vanilla beverage. Tastes better than anything I'd get at a fancy coffee house. Mag gives me a warm smile that could melt the polar ice caps, ironic for a creature of the cold.

"Oh yes, he helps protect them for me. My mother and uncle have not been near humans in a long time except for Belinda. They are all good friends. Belinda is good to them and understands what and who they are," Mag grabs his wallet from the dressing table. He goes through it and pulls out what looks like pictures. "Would you like to see them? It is easier if I ease you into this. I find showing pictures works best. That way you are prepared."

"I love pictures. Bring 'em on," I tell him and this gives me another smile. Mag hands over the pictures he had stored in the money slot of his wallet. The first picture I see is a head shot of a scruffy teenager, long hair and a bit unshaven with a mischievous smile. Nothing unusual about this until I hear what comes out of Mag's mouth.

"My Uncle Vafthrudir," he tells me as if declaring the sky is definitely blue. Mag looks like he is in the ballpark of thirty-something, yet here is another young looking relative of his. "Full-bloodied frost giants age very slow. My mother and I are not full-bloodied but the giants accept us the same. I was raised by the tribes until I was about ten years old. Frost giants are pack creatures like wolves. Uncle V is what is called a lone wolf."

I turn to the next picture of a tattooed woman. Yet another head shot but her features look familiar. I look to Mag and notice the identical bone structure. Even on a soft feminine face the resemblance is quite striking. Her exposed shoulders are peppered with tattoo snowflakes. "Is this your mom?" I ask, not surprised to notice that mother and son appeared to be close to the same physical age. Mag gives me a smile and nods his head.

"She goes by her gypsy name, Esmeralda but I call her mom," Mag smiles. Saying the word 'mom' seems uncomfortable for the giant much like with older vampires trying out modern words for the first time. "They are my family and Aunt Astir of course. I hold them dear." Mag looks to the small white haired supe. Auggie pulls off the knit hat once we were in the safety of the dressing room. I wasn't one bit surprised to see pointed ears poking through her disheveled baby fine mop. She gives him another smile.

"I love you too, min Magni," Auggie says in half Norse. She kisses his cheek again and Mag puts his free arm around her in a half hug. I'm sure that if the giant were standing instead of kneeling, Auggie would've been easily swept off her feet just like Belinda had been earlier. Magni Frost seems to like closeness which is extremely unusual for a supe. Auggie giggles as he gently holds her. He mumbles something in his native tongue that sounded like an endearment. I have known many vampires and their children, wolves and their packs but nothing compares to the bonding going on in this room. Even Remy the Cajun affectionately pats Auggie on the shoulder as she takes a place standing next to him.

"Eric protects Remy, Belinda and her children too. Belinda is like a sister to me and her children are precious. Without him as the acting vampire sheriff it will not be safe for them either. The next picture is of all of us standing together. It is not altered in any way and everybody is standing close to each other. I must warn you," Mag says as he grabs my hand that is ready to flip to the next picture. His eyes glow a bit as I feel a sudden draft. The kind gaze drift from his eyes for a moment. Magni Frost is a supe no one wants to reckon with. I slowly move the picture of Mag's supermodel mom.

There it is, in my hot little hand, proof that humans aren't the only ones on the planet. My eyes grow at the sight before me of a picture that would make The Addams Family seem normal by comparison. The picture was taken at night and probably before Sookie Stackhouse came stumbling into a vampire's undead life. In the center stood what has to be described as the tallest teenage boy in the world, long shaggy hair and that same mischievous smile I spotted a picture ago. He is dressed in cargo shorts and a t-shirt with a familiar white haired supe perched on his shoulder hugging his neck.

"I think the most amazing thing about that picture is getting Vaffy to clean up. He was still all about wearing his Viking garb when that was taken. I'm soooo glad I talked him into joining the rest of the world. Essie paid a fortune to get him with the times. He looks so cute in that shot," Auggie sighs. By the way she sighs; I bet dime on a dollar says that Uncle V and Auggie are more than just friends.

"He does clean up nicely," Remy agrees and Auggie smiles.

Next to the titan teen with her arm around his waist is Mag's mom. Not as tall as the boy giant but impressive all the same. She wore a ruby colored dress that not only showcased her beauty but her physic as well. The body of how I'd figure a warrior princess would have. Her eyes appeared to be looking down at her handsome son who happened to be holding a little girl that could've been no more than five. Eric stood next to him as the little girl appeared to be letting the two supes share her. Eric has his hand on her back like he was soothing her but the little girl is smiling over her shoulder at him.

Belinda stood in front of the two giants with Remy and a young boy flanking her. She has her arms around the both of them. The arm around the boy appeared to be in some sort of cast. "That was taken the night I asked 'Lindy if she wanted to move in with me. V wasn't too happy about it until I explained to him about all the land I own. That's the seeds that started our little enterprise," Remy leans over to get a look at the picture.

"Belinda offered to take in my uncle so to speak. We built him a home on the land Eric let her rent. He is very curious of humans and frost giants prefer nature. Uncle V's curiosity has nearly gotten him caught many times before and he is also very lonely since he lost his only friend. Mother and I thought it best he be near humans that know about our kind. We even moved him when Belinda and the children moved in with Remy. Now he has more land to roam and he's safe. You see Sookie; this vampire union has a wide impact. I cannot allow it," Mag gives me a thoughtful look and gently squeezes my hand. "I will do what I can to help you within reason. Tonight I am helping Eric get some of his wealth back. I cannot use the god card though but I will do what I must. I cannot lose my Brooke," he whispers that last line. I see a tear in the corner of his eye slowly turn to ice as it falls down his cheek.

I don't know what compels me to do what I am about to do but I thought it seems like the right thing to do. I set my ice coffee down on the chair and manage to scoot myself off without causing my dress to slide up. I let go of Mag's grasp and wrap my arms around the big man's neck. He doesn't stand but instead gently puts his arms around me in return. His cool scent lingers and I feel comforted by it. "Sookie Stackhouse is no home wrecker, especially not an unintentional one," I tell the big man kneeing before me.

"You are no home wrecker, I consider you a friend. We will come up with something, Sookie. You have my word," Mag pulls away and looks up at me. He manages a somber smile.

Just then the door opens. A gorgeous tall blond comes walking in with a smile on her face. "By Odin, what a pathetic excuse for a Viking," she says with a smile and a thick accent. Mag's smile perks up as he turns around to see the owner of the voice.

"Prudr! Min systir!" He stands up, careful of the drop ceiling. "How did you get leave from Valhalla?"

"Grandfather gave me an assignment since Viking warriors are in short supply these days. It's nice feeling useful again. Even father gave me an assignment," the tall blond beauty stands aside so that Mag's woman can enter. The dressing room is sure crowding fast.

"My Brooke, I see that you have met my sister," Mag picks her up. Brooke doesn't seem to mind as she throws her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Thor thought we needed a body guard. He's busy dealing with a little matter and he didn't want us out there all alone. Your Dad is so thoughtful and your sister is lovely," Brooke tells her man and then gives him a small peck on the cheek.

"Where is Belinda?" Mag asks.

"She said something about calling her babysitter," Mag's gorgeous tall sister tells him.

A knock from the door and Pam pokes her head in. No doubt admiring the blond goddess by the way her fangs are sticking out. "You have ten minutes, milord," Pam says in an ass kissing sort of way as she bows. She goes back to eye fucking Mag's sister before leaving. I roll my eyes. Pam isn't an ass kisser, even to her own maker and certainly not to that vampire queen threatening our domestic bliss. Mag really isn't someone to reckon with if he can have the toughest vampires I know bowing down to him.

**Belinda's POV**

"Okay honey, put me on speaker phone," I tell my daughter. Remy installed a fancy phone in the barn for the purpose of getting ahold of my emergency sitter and guard dog. Auggie and Esmeralda's techie, Harvey the werewolf tried to teach Uncle V how to use the wooden giant's phone but the big stubborn baby refuses to learn so I always have to ask my daughter to put him on speaker phone for me, makes it hard to have a one on one conversation with him without Izzy's ears picking up on it so I usually end up choosing my words carefully.

"We are watching Thor… again!" I can about pick up on my daughter's eyes rolling.

"We watched your silly vampire movie, girl. I don't want to hear it, although it is quite amusing. Sparkly bloodsuckers," I hear the chuckling clear voice of a Midwestern teen but V was no teen and he is definitely not from the Midwest. He lost his Scandinavian accent somewhere in his long life of living in the new world. His voice is unusual for someone of his size. Not deep like you would expect but normal with a louder tone.

"Did you enjoy your pizza?" I ask my daughter.

"Yeah, I had to pull those yucky little fishy off though," Izzy is ten now but her attitude is that of a sixteen year old. I'm actually grateful for it since at one time she was nothing but a shell of a child. Being around the supes has pulled my daughter out of her autistic state. Once in a while old Izzy will come out but not very often if at all anymore.

"Awww, you don't know what's good for you, Iz. You want to be big and strong like me, don't you?" Uncle V jokes.

"I'm not five anymore," Izzy laughs. My daughter and the giant have a close friendship just as the giant and my son have the same. V looks close in age to my two kids and his attitude is about the same at times despite the fact he is ancient. Many times V has helped me out. There were nights I'd catch him reaching into the open window of Izzy's bedroom to make sure the monster under her bed was gone or to soothe away the nightmares. He even did the same for Andy after the abduction. Who knew my children would end up having a guardian angel like V. Right now I can visualize V lying across his bed on his stomach with Izzy spread out on top of his back watching the big flat screen television.

"No you're not. You're becoming a lady and a beautiful one at that. Before I know it, I'm going to have to scare those pesky little boys away," I hear Uncle V tell my daughter and Izzy laughs.

"That's not your job, that's Remy's and maybe Uncle Mag. You have to stay safe for me because I don't want anything bad to happen to you, ever," Izzy's tone turns serious. "You promised. I hope Uncle Eric doesn't have to marry that vampire. I wish I knew." That is another thing about my daughter, she's psychic but the older she gets, the more controlled her gift becomes. Sometimes the visions flow out of her but at others she seems blocked like she is not supposed to know. That's the case with Eric's situation.

"I wish you did too, sweetie," I mumble into the phone. "Can I talk to Uncle V for a minute? Uncle Mag should be getting ready and Mom needs to get back there to make sure he does just that."

"Okay, I'm putting you on," I hear her sliding off the giant's back and onto the soft fluffy bed. We've upgraded V's mattress from straw to a modern set including box springs. The boys even installed bamboo flooring. Uncle V's barn is starting to look more and more like a house instead of a place to put livestock. Even his vampire hole is being upgraded to look more like a cellar.

"Hey V, how's everything going with the bats?" I ask my resident giant.

"They're behaving for the most part. I made my buddy Randy clean the bathrooms in the doghouse again. He's been staying pretty quiet. I'm almost out of Coca-Cola, I had Izzy grab me a few bottles from the house. We've even raided my nephew's place. Serves the Viking right," Uncle V jokes and Izzy laughs. Vafthrudir finds humans to be foolish at times. He'd tell me stories about the Vikings. V never agreed with the way they would take whatever they pleased without giving in return, even though the Vikings did it for survival. The giant has taught both Remy and I to be better people for it. If Remy chops a tree down for firewood, he always plants one or two in its place. Giants are all about respecting life.

"Give the wild game to the pups and consider the cola as payment for watching over Izzy for me. I'll make sure I put it on my shopping list. I'll let Brooke know she needs to do the same," if I don't say anything, I'll find a dead animal on my porch tomorrow morning. That's always V's way of payment whenever he takes anything from the main house. Once in a while I'll get a trinket he made with his hands but that's only if he takes a nonfood item. For food I get wild game in return.

"I'll do that," he responds. "I think somebody is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. We've had a busy night. Some of the babies were here and we played Monopoly," V tells me. That's another thing about the giant, he likes playing board games even though he can't move the pieces with his big old mits. He watches like a hawk though to make sure nobody cheats him. Usually Izzy is his helper.

I get the picture of Izzy lying at the crock of V's elbow, covered in a blanket. The giant is very caring and protective of my children, which is another reason I don't have a problem letting him watch over my kids. That and I seriously doubt any normal person would want to step foot on our land knowing that there are baby vampires, abandoned werewolf puppies and an odd assortment of supes the outside world has no clue exist.

"I'll let you go. I hope you don't mind if Izzy stays the night?" I know the answer but I always ask all the same.

"No, not at all. I'll see you in the morning. Have a good night. Izzy, you can hang up now," I hear V tell my daughter. "'Night mom," Izzy yawns into the speaker. "Goodnight you two," I say and the phone goes dead. It's nice to know that my daughter is well taken care of, even if it is by a twelve foot plus tall teenager.

I make my way back to the dressing room. The open door reveals that there's a crowd in there with Sookie Stackhouse in the center of it all. The blond telepath seems to have opened up a little as evident by the smile on her face. I'm just grateful to see Mag make another friend. I see Pru leaving as she gives me a smile, no doubt on her mission to find that troublemaking uncle of hers.

"I want to thank you," she stops to tell me as she takes my hand.

"For what?" I ask as I bend my neck up to look up at her.

"For giving my brother that," she points to the door. "I have never seen him so happy before. Magni deserves happiness and good friends to share it with. I must be going. I shall see you again, Belinda Harrison." Prudr bends down and kisses my cheek. A strange light engulfs the goddess and as I look, I notice she is not dressed in white anymore but something more vampire bar appropriate, leather corset and leather pants with laces up the sides. Instead of hippie chick she looks more like a biker mama. "This garment will make the old man proud," she declares. Thor's biker gang symbol appears as a small tattoo above her cleavage. Strangely enough, it's in almost the same exact spot as my vampire fang scars. Remy never questioned my bite scars because he probably assumed they were marks of protection put there by a certain Viking.

I smile as I watch the tall blond goddess walk away. The hooker heals she's wearing makes her appear much taller not that she needed any help in that department. I wonder if she realizes how thinly veiled her disguise is. That was when I noticed her blond hair changing like the leaves on a tree into a deep red color. She turns around and gives me a wink before heading out to join the vipers in the pit.

"My sister is quite beautiful. She is kind too," I hear the rumble of a familiar voice. I turn around and look up at the smiling face of my gigantic buddy behind that cheap plastic helmet. "I told her she needed a better disguise. I think Pam likes her," he laughs and I smile.

"Likes her? More like would love to have her in the sack," I joke and Mag laughs some more. I take his hand. "Come on, we ain't got much time."

Remy and Jareth start moving the chair from Mag's dressing room. "Bloody vampires! We're doing them a favor. Why do I have to do any lifting after that extraordinary exhibit I've just given them," the goblin whines. Auggie appears on the chair giving Jareth a toothy smile.

"It's Belinda's idea to have Mag sitting. I think it's a mighty fine idea. Seems the stagehand is a little distracted at the moment. Afraid you'll break a nail, Goblin King," Auggie says saracsticly as she buffs her nails on her hoodie and checks them. Jareth growls of course. I look over and notice Pam looking out into the crowd. Obviously trying to find that hot blond number dressed in white. Mag bends down to my level and smiles.

"I wonder if Eric has told her the tales of my sister. Prudr's heart belongs to Alviss the dwarf. Father didn't like the dwarf much and had him turned to stone. Prudr never forgave him for that. Alviss was her true love despite the differences the two shared. Father wanted a strong man for her and not a dwarf. Prudr never found another since," Mag tells me.

"I don't think I could ever forgive him either. I'm glad he likes Brooke." Dear Lord, I am thankful he likes Brooke. I pray to myself. I could never forgive Thor if he made her a statue for his garden.

"You never have to worry about father not liking Brooke. He loves her as much as I do. Don't let his temper fool you," Mag smiles down at me before grabbing the middle of the chair with his large hand. Auggie stayed lounging on the throne like chair. Remy and Jareth let go, knowing full well Mag can handle it by himself. Mag put the chair down on the tape marks.

"Bloody hell Mag! Why did you make me lift that heavy thing?" Jareth whines and Mag smiles down at the skinny goblin still clad in his stripper gear. He messes Jareth's hair while letting out a low laugh.

"You owe me for all those times I had to clean up hair dye out of the bathroom sink or nail clipping off the floor. I couldn't have my Brooke see how filthy you kept our apartment," Mag nervously laughs. Stage fright is kicking in again as I feel the drafts of cold air under the hot stage lights. I take his hand and give it a pat. Touching is soothing to my half giant friend. I found this out years ago but no one can calm him down quite like Brooke or his mommy.

Mag takes his place on his throne. "Remember the pose we agreed on. Give me that fierce stare," I tell him and Mag gives me his best mock fierce glare. "Start twirling the hammer while looking bored. You've got to let them take you in. Start out slow."

"Yeah, you're liable to knock a bird out if you move too fast," Jareth says with a snarky smirk.

"Hate to say this, my friend but I do agree with Jareth," Remy interjects as he pats Mag on the shoulder. Despite his rugged backwoods façade, my hunter has actually traveled the world. Remy is well versed in everything from prissy British goblins to shy Scandinavian giants.

"Firsts for everything," Mag mumbles and Remy smiles. "Belinda, are you sure I can do this?" Those nervous beautiful eyes look my way. I really wish Mag didn't agree to this. Out of all the supes in the lineup, Mag was the most difficult to teach. Some of it has to do with his size but a lot of it has to do with the giant's demeanor and principals. Mag is not perfect like most Norse and Greek gods, he has his flaws. One of those flaws is that Mag is still innocent of the modern world. Mag still believes that there is a lot of good in people. In some cases he has been known to bring it out in the worst of 'em. I have my doubts with this bunch though.

"You can do this," I tell him as I lean against the throne and take his hand in both of mine. "We haven't got much time for cold feet. Just go slow and easy despite the tempo of the music, okay."

Mag nods. He leans over and gives me a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for having confidence in me. Remember that I was the one who agreed to this."

"I know, sweetie. It's just that…" Mag puts a finger to my lips.

"You need not say another word, Belinda. I am not going back on my agreement. I am doing this for a friend. Nothing more," Mag gives me a slight smile.

"I am breaking our agreement. I cannot let you do this, great one," said a certain blond vampire clad in leather pants and furs. This should be rich.


End file.
